Les assassins
by tarentella
Summary: Quelques pages de la vie de Shura, DM et Aphro, de leur enfance à la vie post-Hadès. Fic en cinq chapitres et un épilogue. Yaoi léger.
1. 1 Chibis

* * *

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 1 : CHIBIS. 

Les deux petits garçons jouaient bruyamment dans la clairière, lorsqu'une voix juvénile les héla :

- Shura ! Enzo ! Où êtes-vous ?

- Ici, Aioros ! Répondit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Le petit italien aux cheveux bleus, lui, grimaça et tira la langue en direction du chemin. Son compagnon pouffa et lui fit signe d'arrêter. En effet, un garçon de huit ans approchait, tenant par la main un bambin apeuré d'environ trois ans qui étreignait de toutes ses forces un petit pot de fleur.

Quand les deux garçons se mirent à le regarder avec curiosité, le petit se cacha derrière les jambes d'Aioros, et se mit à pleurer.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda le petit italien.

- C'est un futur apprenti, comme nous, expliqua Aioros. Il habitera avec vous deux en attendant de commencer sa formation. Il s'appelle Aphrodite, et vient de Suède.

- C'est où la Suède ? Interrogea Shura, curieux. C'est loin ?

- Oui, Shura, c'est très loin. Tout au nord, là où il neige.

- Oohh !!! Firent les deux garçons, impressionnés.

- Aphrodite a trois ans, et il ne connaît pas la vie ici. De plus, il ne parle pas le grec. Alors, soyez gentils avec lui.

- Oui, Aioros ! Promit Shura.

- Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, tous les trois. Costa viendra vous chercher dans deux heures pour la sieste.

- Oui, Aioros ! Répéta Shura avec un grand sourire.

- A plus tard, alors ! Au revoir, Aphrodite.

Le jeune chevalier du sagittaire s'éloigna vivement, et les deux garnements se mirent à tourner autour du petit suédois, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

- T'as vu, il a les cheveux bleus comme moi ! S'exclama Enzo.

Le petit garçon sursauta et chercha de nouveau le sagittaire pour se cacher derrière lui.

- Eh, poule mouillée ! Railla Enzo.

- Il ressemble vraiment à une fille ! Commenta Shura.

Le petit italien eut alors une idée de génie :

- Attends, on va vérifier s'il a un zizi ou une zézette !

Ils attrapèrent le nouveau venu et lui descendirent prestement le pantalon. Aphrodite eut très peur et fit aussitôt pipi, puis se remit à pleurer. Enzo et Shura rirent à gorges déployées et se moquèrent de lui.

* * *

Costa, un brave serviteur d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était leur nounou attitrée, vint les chercher peu de temps après. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux garnements avaient filé en l'entendant arriver, en laissant le petit Aphrodite endormi par terre, son pouce dans la bouche.

Le grec fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur d'urine qui imprégnait le pantalon du petit suédois, mais le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'emmena pour le coucher. Le petit avait les joues zébrées de traces de larmes, et le serviteur soupira, devinant sans peine ce qui avait du se passer.

Lorsque Aphrodite se réveilla un peu plus tard, une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud l'attendait, et Costa le prit sur ses genoux pour l'aider. Le petit suédois sourit et fit un bisou au serviteur, qui s'esclaffa :

- Ben dis donc, t'es un vrai charmeur, toi !

* * *

Malheureusement pour les deux terreurs, le brave Costa connaissait suffisamment de langues étrangères pour pouvoir communiquer avec les enfants de toutes nationalités qui venaient au sanctuaire. Après tout, le Grand Pope, dans sa grande sagesse, l'avait recruté justement en raison de cette aptitude particulière.

Quand il apprit de la bouche d'Aphrodite le mauvais comportement d'Enzo et de Shura, il les prit sur ses genoux et leur administra une fessée qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier de sitôt.

Même Aioros, délaissant un moment l'entraînement qui devait lui faire gagner son armure, vint en grand courroux, pour les gronder :

- Vous n'aviez pas promis d'être gentils ? Dit-il en secouant l'index de sa main droite.

- J'ai rien promis, moi ! Bouda Enzo.

- Pardon, Aioros, dit cependant le petit espagnol tout contrit. Je serai sage, je promets !

- Je sais que tu seras sage, Shura. Et toi, Enzo, si j'entends encore quelque chose, c'est moi-même qui te donnerai la fessée !

Enzo se renfrogna et sortit en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte. Costa lui donna aussitôt une tape derrière la nuque et le petit s'enfuit en courant. Quand il fut sorti, Aphrodite, sourit et recommença à jouer avec son petit cheval de bois.

- Câlin ! Demanda Shura en tendant les bras au sagittaire.

- Oh, toi alors ! Sourit le grec qui se mit à le bercer contre lui en lui tapotant les cheveux. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec mon petit frère !

* * *

Costa était content : Aphrodite apprenait vite. Au bout de trois jours, il savait déjà dire « bonjour », « s'il vous plaît », « merci », et comprenait parfaitement les quelques formules de politesse qui lui avaient été inculquées. Le serviteur lui donna l'autorisation d'aller jouer dehors. Le petit suédois s'éloigna, serrant comme toujours son pot de fleur. Les deux autres garçons étaient déjà occupés à se courir après, mais interrompirent leur jeu en le voyant approcher. Quand Shura commença à grimper dans un olivier, les yeux d'Aphrodite se mirent aussitôt à briller, et il grimpa à son tour.

- Arrête de me suivre, Aphrodite, tu vas te faire mal ! Cria Shura. On va encore se faire gronder !

Mais le bambin était souple, et avait visiblement l'habitude de grimper aux arbres. Il le rattrapa vite. Il rigola et fit un bisou à Shura, qui lui sourit en retour.

Resté au sol, Enzo boudait. Shura préférait déjà Aioros, et voilà maintenant que cette jolie poupée arrivait avec ses bisous ! Il avisa alors le pot de fleurs posé soigneusement sur un rocher et le jeta par terre, écrabouillant sauvagement les pousses du rosier.

Dans l'arbre, le petit Aphrodite cria et redescendit si vite que Shura prit peur :

- Doucement, sinon tu vas tomber !

Enzo le regarda méchamment et ricana :

- Nananèreeuuhh ! Cassée, la jooolie fleufleur !

Mais sous les petits doigts agiles du suédois, une petite onde dorée coula vers la fleur, et la plante se redressa, ses dommages réparés. Enzo recula de deux pas, incrédule :

- Comment tu fais ça ?

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune Saga qui s'entraînait avec Aioros devenait chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Le petit Enzo, quand il apprit la nouvelle, ne put retenir un cri d'admiration :

- Wouahhh ! Un chevalier d'or !

Aphrodite, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il retournait, tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Costa, qui le lui expliqua patiemment, en concluant :

- Enzo et Shura ont aussi envie de devenir chevaliers, tu comprends ?

- Moi aussi je veux !

- Oui, je sais, dit Costa. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être amis. Tu te rappelles comment on dit « ami » ?

Aphrodite plaqua aussitôt un gros bisou sur la joue d'Enzo et de Shura :

- Amis ! Dit-il en grec.

- Beurk ! Grimaça l'italien en s'essuyant la joue.

* * *

Quelques mois après, vers la fin de l'année, ce fut Aioros qui devint chevalier d'or du sagittaire. Shura se réjouit car il l'aimait bien, et Costa décida d'emmener les enfants rendre visite au nouveau saint.

Shura prit la petite menotte d'Aphrodite qui tenait son rosier, tandis que Enzo, derrière eux, boudait comme toujours :

- J'veux pas voir Aioros ! J'veux aller jouer ! Tu viens, Shura ?

- Tais-toi, bougre d'idiot ! Lui intima Costa sévèrement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un chevalier d'or accepte de voir des apprentis !

Aioros leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, et leur prépara des crêpes. Une expression réjouie se peignit sur le visage du petit italien qui, en se léchant les babines, oublia sa rancune et engloutit un énorme morceau de crêpe. Aphrodite mangea un tout petit peu et lui offrit le reste de la sienne avec un grand sourire :

- Amis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix flûtée.

- Oh oui, alors ! S'exclama l'italien qui s'empiffra tout de go.

Pendant ce temps, Costa discutait avec le nouveau chevalier :

- Quand est-ce que tu prends tes quartiers dans ton temple, Aioros ?

- La semaine prochaine. Saga et moi, on va avoir plus de temps libre, et le Grand Pope veut qu'on commence un petit entraînement pour les garçons.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna le serviteur.

- Oui. Le Pope a lu les étoiles. Athéna va bientôt se réincarner, il ne faut plus attendre. Mais c'est surtout Saga qui s'occupera d'eux. Moi, je dois prendre en charge l'éducation de mon petit frère.

- Tu avoir petit frère ? Demanda Aphrodite, curieux. Il avoir quel âge ?

- C'est encore un bébé, dit Shura.

- Tu veux le voir ? Demanda Aioros Il dort juste à côté.

* * *

- Plus vite, Enzo ! Cria Saga depuis son rocher.

Enzo essayait de rattraper Aphrodite depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais le petit nordique était plus rapide que lui, et il s'assit par terre en se tenant le côté. Shura le rejoignit et le montra du doigt :

- Bouhhh ! T'es un escargot ! Tu s'ras jamais chevalier !

Furieux, le petit italien lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la jambe. Shura, en colère, fit apparaître une petite lueur dorée qui tremblota autour de lui et laissa retomber son bras sur la nuque d'Enzo qui s'écroula, inconscient. Le petit espagnol devint tout pâle et courut se cacher derrière un rocher.

- C'est pas ma faute ! Couina-t-il. J'voulais pas !

- Tu pas ami ! Pleura Aphrodite. Tu faire mal Enzo !

- Oh par Athéna ! S'écria Saga en se précipitant. Vite, à l'infirmerie ! _Aioros_, appela-t-il par télépathie, _viens vite surveiller les enfants !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ S'enquit le sagittaire.

- _Première manifestation consciente de cosmos, chez Shura ! Dépêche-toi, ils paniquent !_

- _J'arrive !_

* * *

- Allez, Enzo, tu peux y arriver ! Cria Saga.

Le petit italien serra les dents et se cramponna de toutes ses forces à sa prise. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la petite falaise et vit Shura et Aphrodite qui l'encourageaient par de petits gestes.

- Viens ! Dit Shura.

- Vi ! Si te plaît ! Renchérit Aphrodite.

Enzo regarda en bas et eut le tournis. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi et se mit à sangloter désespérément.

- Viens ! Répéta Shura.

- NAN ! J'VAIS TOMBER !!!! Hurla Enzo.

Saga se gratta la tête : A l'évidence, il ne pourrait rein tirer de plus du petit garçon qui affrontait une grave phobie. Il grimpa à côté de lui sur la saillie rocheuse, le fit s'accrocher à son dos et revint au sol précautionneusement.

Le petit italien pleurait de toutes ses forces, agrippé à sa tunique. Le gémeau le moucha et essuya ses larmes avec un sourire indulgent.

Alors le petit garçon le repoussa avec humeur : Il avait déjà perdu la face devant Aphrodite, Saga et Aioros la semaine dernière quand il avait été mis k.o par Shura, et aujourd'hui, ça recommençait ?

Honteux de sa faiblesse, il s'enfuit en courant à toutes jambes.

* * *

Au mois de Décembre, les enfants eurent une surprise en se réveillant : il faisait très froid, ce qui était déjà inhabituel en Grèce. Mais en regardant par la fenêtre, ils découvrirent en prime de gros trucs blancs duveteux qui tombaient du ciel. Aphrodite poussa un cri de ravissement et courut chercher Costa.

Le serviteur était déjà en train de leur préparer leurs tartines, et rit de bon cœur en découvrant l'air émerveillé du petit suédois.

- Oui, Aphrodite, il neige ! Dit-il en suédois.

Le petit ouvrit la porte et courut dehors pour essayer d'attraper quelques flocons. Enzo et Shura, un peu intimidés par ce phénomène météorologique inconnu, voulurent le rejoindre, mais poussèrent un cri de surprise quand leurs pieds rencontrèrent le sol glacé.

- Enzo ! Shura ! Ne sortez pas pieds nus ! Et habillez-vous ! Leur dit Costa gentiment.

- Mais Aphrodite il est déjà dehors ! Se plaignirent les petits.

- Aphrodite vient du nord, il est habitué à ce temps, leur expliqua le grec. Venez manger, et après vous irez jouer ! Il vous apprendra plein de choses, vous verrez !

Aphrodite revint, ils mangèrent tous les trois le plus vite possible, puis coururent dehors faire connaissance avec Dame Neige.

En effet, Aphrodite leur apprit plein de jeux rigolos. Ils apprirent à faire un bonhomme de neige, qu'ils coiffèrent d'un vieux chapeau défraîchi, et Costa leur donna une carotte pour faire le nez. Ils construisirent aussi un igloo, et firent des glissades toute l'après-midi le long de la pente sur une vieille couverture. Vers le soir, Aphrodite leur apprit à faire des boules de neige, et ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Costa, qui venait les chercher pour le repas, tomba dans une embuscade mais se prêta au jeu de bonne grâce, et les petits criaient de joie.

Depuis le haut de la colline, Saga et Aioros les observaient en souriant.

- On a bien fait d'annuler l'entraînement aujourd'hui ! Rigola Aioros.

- Oui, laissons-les profiter, Athéna réclamera son dû bien assez tôt… Murmura Saga.

Le soir, les petits eurent le droit de barboter tous les trois ensemble dans le grand baquet rempli d'eau bien chaude, après quoi ils mangèrent une bonne soupe de légumes. Puis Aphrodite raconta en suédois l'histoire de la reine des neiges, que Costa leur traduit fidèlement et ils allèrent se coucher le cœur léger.

Aphrodite posa son rosier sur sa table de chevet, puis trottina d'un lit à l'autre pour embrasser ses amis. Ce soir-là, Enzo lui rendit son bisou pour la première fois :

- T'es un bon ami, Aphro.

- Hi ! Fit le suédois en tapant dans ses mains. Ami Enzo !

* * *

Noël arriva, et Costa, Aioros et Saga prirent les enfants par la main pour les emmener au palais. Aucun des trois enfants n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et ils ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, ils y trouvèrent différents instructeurs, gardes, serviteurs, et même le Grand Pope en personne, et s'inclinèrent poliment. On leur avait bien expliqué que ce monsieur était le chef de tous les adultes et de tous les enfants du sanctuaire, sans exceptions, et que tous les chevaliers lui obéissaient sans discuter.

Aphrodite eut un peu peur de ce grand monsieur qui portait un masque, mais le Pope s'approcha et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur :

- C'est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui, mes petits. Vous avez été bien sages, et Saga et Aioros m'ont dit que vous avez bien fait vos exercices. C'est très bien. Alors aujourd'hui vous viendrez avec les adultes vous incliner devant la déesse Athéna.

- Ooohhh ! Firent les trois enfants.

Tout le monde sortit sur l'esplanade et s'agenouilla devant la grande statue de la déesse. Aphrodite suça son pouce un moment, posa son rosier et toucha la statue de sa petite main. Enzo le rejoignit et ricana :

- C'est que de la pierre !

Costa lui donna immédiatement une tape sur les fesses et il se tut, maussade.

Mais Shura, lui, ne cachait pas son admiration devant la taille et l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de la statue. Il serra la jambe d'Aioros et chuchota :

- Elle est belle ! Quand je serai chevalier, il y aura une statue comme ça dans mon temple !

- Tu seras un très bon chevalier, Shura, lui dit Aioros en souriant.

- Câlin ! Fit l'espagnol en se jetant dans les bras du sagittaire.

* * *

La surprise, en ce jour béni, ne s'arrêta pas là. De grandes tables avaient été dressées dans une autre salle, et on installa les trois futurs chevaliers à une table plus petite, en compagnie des enfants des gardes et des domestiques. Ils mangèrent des frites et du jambon, et on leur donna autant de glace au chocolat qu'ils voulaient. Heureux, ils riaient gaiement, leurs joues et leurs mains toutes barbouillées.

Quand le repas fut fini et que les enfants commençaient à bâiller, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et les adultes retinrent leur souffle : on leur avait promit quelque chose d'inédit cette année, et ils s'interrogeaient. Un gros bonhomme habillé de rouge, avec une longue barbe blanche, fit alors son apparition, un grand sac sur l'épaule :

- Oh, oh, oh !!! Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Les adultes sourirent avec bonhomie, et les enfants restèrent bouches bées. Qui était donc ce gros monsieur ? Seul le petit Aphrodite, qui avait déjà fêté Noël à la façon nordique, sous la neige qui plus est, bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers le gros bonhomme :

- Père Noël !!! Bisou !

Shura reçut une petite boîte à musique qui jouait des airs ibériques avec une petite danseuse de flamenco automatisée, et Enzo une petite gondole avec un petit gondolier qui chantait « solo mio ». Aphrodite reçut une petite boule de verre contenant un petit renne et un sapin, et qui faisait de la neige quand on la secouait. Très fier, il expliqua à ses amis :

- Père Noël habiter dans pays moi. Il venir de Suède avec luge pour donner cadeaux vous !

- Ohhhh !!! Firent Shura et Enzo, intimidés.

Aioros serra tout contre lui son petit frère qui gazouillait et lui chatouilla le nez. Le petit Aiolia laissa échapper un rire enfantin et se tortilla de plaisir. Le Grand Pope, lui, sourit sous son masque. Dans quelques années ce serait son apprenti qui fêterait Noël au sanctuaire...

* * *

Après la fête de Noël, Aphrodite, Shura et Enzo furent présentés à leurs maîtres et apprirent qu'ils seraient dispersés aux quatre coins de la terre.

Costa leur avait préparé leurs sacs, prenant bien soin d'y mettre des habits chauds pour Shura et Aphrodite. Lorsque leurs maîtres vinrent les chercher, ils pleurèrent et se firent un dernier câlin. Le petit Aphrodite, en particulier, étreignit très fort son pot de fleur et suçota nerveusement son pouce.

Il se serra contre Enzo et celui-ci lui fit un gros baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus très proches, tandis que Shura s'était encore rapproché d'Aioros.

Le petit italien dévisagea son maître avec une expression craintive mêlée d'admiration. L'homme avait l'air dur et sombre, et cela l'intimidait, tout en lui plaisant. Il fit un dernier geste de la main à ses amis et le suivit avec un petit frisson d'excitation.

Shura regarda l'homme maigre et basané qui le toisait mais ne vit que fierté et noblesse en lui. Il lui tendit spontanément la main et l'homme la prit fermement, disant en espagnol :

- Viens, mon garçon.

- Vous êtes espagnol ? Demanda le petit, surpris.

- Oui. J'habite dans les Pyrénées. C'est très joli, tu verras.

Les deux espagnols disparurent en discutant, et le petit Aphrodite resta tout seul et tout tremblant face à son maître qui l'observait attentivement :

- Allons, Aphrodite, il va falloir y aller.

Mais le petit suédois recula et se cacha derrière Costa. Il n'aimait pas cet homme blond au sourire charmeur et aux yeux verts, car si son apparence était plaisante, son cosmos, lui, était doucereux et traître. Costa le prit par le bras et le poussa en avant :

- Allons, mon petit, toi qui es si brave !

Alors Aphrodite commença à marcher derrière l'homme étrange, en maintenant prudemment entre eux une distance de sécurité…

* * *

Lorsque Enzo revint au sanctuaire, trois ans plus tard, il alla aussitôt présenter ses respects au Grand Pope, revêtu de son armure d'or. Puis après avoir pris possession de son temple, il se rendit aux arènes, où il trouva Saga en train de s'entraîner avec un jeune garçon qui virevoltait, plus vif que l'éclair. Le combat se termina par la victoire de Saga, qui avait une force physique plus développée que son adversaire. Le perdant rit malgré tout de bon cœur et se tourna pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau sur les gradins.

Enzo resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un garçon d'une telle beauté, à la fois douce et dangereuse. Les boucles bleues cascadaient sur des épaules minces mais nerveuses, tandis que la taille, fine et cambrée, était prolongée de deux jambes interminables…

Des yeux bleus sous de longs cils noirs l'étudièrent avec attention, avant de s'écarquiller légèrement :

- Enzo ? C'est toi ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- A… Aphrodite ? Articula le cancer avec difficultés. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Saga éclata de rire et vint donner l'accolade au cancer :

- Il est arrivé il y a juste trois mois, pour endosser l'armure d'or des poissons ! Et toi ? Tu es le chevalier du cancer, maintenant, paraît-il ? Félicitations !

Enzo lui rendit son accolade en grimaçant. Déjà à l'époque, il n'aimait pas trop le chevalier des gémeaux, estimant qu'il était trop sensible pour assumer sa charge. Mais toute pensée cohérente le déserta quand Aphrodite vint se loger dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue :

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, Enzo ?

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu as fait pour être de retour avant moi ? T'es plus jeune d'un an !

- Justement, j'ai commencé plus tôt !

- Et Shura, il est là ?

- Pas encore, mais il arrivera certainement dans quelques mois, lui aussi.

* * *

Enzo fit connaissance avec les nouveaux apprentis, qui avaient tous quatre ans et ne tarderaient pas à partir pour leurs lieux d'entraînement. Il y avait un brésilien qui mesurait déjà presque 1m20, un petit garçon timide, sans sourcils avec deux points sur le front, et des cheveux roses, un petit blondinet tout maigre qui n'ouvrait jamais les yeux, et deux garçons aux cheveux bleus. L'un était silencieux, et préférait rester tout seul, tandis que l'autre courait partout pour jouer. Il y avait aussi le petit frère d'Aioros, qu'Enzo détesta tout de suite.

Tous habitaient dans une grande maison, et Costa s'était vu donner un autre serviteur pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Enzo et Aphrodite décidèrent d'un commun accord que rester près de ces gamins leur ferait perdre inutilement leur temps, et préférèrent rester ensemble, loin d'eux. L'italien découvrit avec une certaine stupeur que son ami était devenu très difficile et fuyait tout ce qui pouvait ternir son apparence parfaite.

Ils prirent donc l'habitude de passer la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, laissant l'entraînement des petits à Saga et à Aioros, qui avaient plus d'expérience.

* * *

Aphrodite entraîna vivement Enzo à sa suite, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

- Hé, attends ! S'exclamait l'italien. On va où ?

- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Répondit le poisson. Si on se fait surprendre, on sera la risée de tout le sanctuaire !

L'italien se tut et pressa le pas pour rejoindre son compagnon. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, et la fin du jour approchait doucement. Aphrodite fit signe à Enzo de se baisser, et rampa sur encore trois mètres avant de s'immobiliser sur une plate-forme rocheuse.

- Regarde ! Fit le suédois en désignant des petites formes loin en dessous.

- Des filles ! Ca alors ! S'étonna le jeune cancer. Je n'en ai plus vu depuis mon enfance ! Elles viennent d'où ?

- De l'école de Rodorio, expliqua le suédois. C'est toujours le même groupe, elles sont quelques-unes à habiter autour du sanctuaire.

* * *

Par après, de nombreuses fois, Enzo et Aphrodite venaient en cachette observer les jeunes filles. Confinés d'abord dans leurs lieux d'entraînement, puis au sanctuaire avec ordre de protéger la vie d'Athéna, leur monde était tout petit, et à leur âge ils brûlaient d'en savoir plus sur la vie à l'extérieur du sanctuaire.

Enzo prit l'habitude d'espionner une petite brunette, et Aphrodite une petite noiraude… Tout cela furtivement, à l'insu du Grand Pope, bien sûr.

* * *

A peine trois mois plus tard, les nouveaux apprentis étaient envoyés en formation loin du sanctuaire. Seul resta le petit Aiolia, qui s'entraînait avec son frère pour conquérir l'armure d'or du lion.

- Le Grand Pope est trop bon, maugréa Enzo. Pourquoi il a droit à un traitement de faveur, ce morveux ? Il aurait du partir, comme tout le monde !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Enzo. Aioros est aussi dur avec lui que n'importe quel maître. Et puis le petit n'habite même pas avec lui !

- Peuh !

- Eh, salut ! Les interpella une voix chantante.

- Shura ! S'exclamèrent les deux chevaliers.

* * *

Deux années passèrent, et les trois amis resserrèrent encore leurs liens, tandis que Shura retrouvait Aioros et Saga avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Le capricorne, réalisant un vieux rêve, tailla enfin de sa main une immense statue de la déesse Athéna, qu'il établit avec fierté à l'entrée de son temple.

Puis les nouveaux chevaliers d'or prirent leur fonction à leur tour, et Aphrodite et Enzo soupirèrent bruyamment : un bélier plus doux qu'une gonzesse. Un taureau dont seule la taille était imposante. Un lion dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Une vierge qui se prenait pour une divinité, et puis quoi encore. Un scorpion… Non, lui, ça allait encore. Mais alors, son copain le verseau, quel glaçon !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, la période "Saga powaaa"... 


	2. 2 Les assassins

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES ASSASSINS.**

L'année suivante, tout changeait au sanctuaire.

Aioros le traître essayait de tuer la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, avant de prendre la fuite. Son jeune frère Aiolia devenait suspect à son tour. Le chevalier des gémeaux, Saga, avait disparu, sans doute assassiné par le sagittaire. Mû, le chevalier d'or du bélier avait fuit au Tibet, le chevalier de la balance refusait de venir présenter ses respects au Grand Pope, et plusieurs chevaliers de rangs inférieurs clamaient ouvertement que le Grand Pope était un usurpateur.

Enzo et Aphrodite se proposèrent aussitôt pour aller châtier le chevalier du sagittaire, mais le Grand Pope préféra tester l'obéissance du chevalier du capricorne.

- Je veux savoir s'il est fidèle à Athéna et au sanctuaire, ou bien à son ami le traître, trancha le Grand Pope.

Enzo et Aphrodite se réjouirent de la nouvelle, approuvant cette toute nouvelle autorité.

- Enzo, il est fort probable que le Grand Pope ne soit plus le même qu'il y a quelques temps, murmura Aphrodite. Le changement est trop important.

- Nous n'en avons aucune preuve, et je ne me risquerai pas à défier cet homme, répondit le cancer. De plus, ce nouveau Pope est fort, et donc le mieux placé pour régner. Il faut plus qu'une lavette pour diriger le sanctuaire !

Ils renouvelèrent donc leur serment d'allégeance de grand cœur. Le pope, rassuré par leur attitude, leur donna pour mission d'exécuter les traîtres au sanctuaire et à Athéna. Les deux garçons avaient désormais le droit de quitter l'enceinte sacrée du sanctuaire.

* * *

Le cancer rentra de mission et posa son casque sur la table. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'il recherchait les traîtres à travers le monde entier, et c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son temple depuis. Il sourit, fit un geste de la main et les visages de ses victimes vinrent orner les murs de son temple. Il se prépara alors un café bien fort et allongea ses jambes devant lui sur la table.

L'instant d'après, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, et Shura venait s'asseoir.

- Salut, Enzo. Enfin rentré ?

- Salut Shura. Appelle-moi Deathmask, c'est mon nouveau nom, maintenant. Alors, tout est calme ici ? Pas de nouveaux traîtres ?

- Non.

- Et le petit lion ?

- Il se tient tranquille. C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire, de toutes façons. Il a fini par admettre la trahison de son frère.

- Et Camus ?

- Impénétrable, comme toujours. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais fidèle pour l'instant.

- Et Mû ? Toujours au Tibet ?

- Oui. Pas ouvertement opposé à nous, car il continue à réparer les armures.

- Mmmm…

- Aphrodite est rentré, dit l'espagnol d'un ton neutre.

Le cancer se redressa vivement. Son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, était ici, en même temps que lui !

* * *

Le lendemain, Aphrodite et Deathmask, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, se rendaient discrètement en haut de la falaise. Ils attendirent, longtemps, mais les fillettes ne vinrent pas. Déçus, ils retournèrent vers leurs temples. En chemin, ils croisèrent le jeune Aiolia, qui essaya aussitôt de les éviter.

- Tu vas où comme ça, frère de traître ? Le nargua le cancer. T'as peur de nous ?

Le lion lui fonça aussitôt dessus, et l'italien éclata de rire :

- Tu es trop prévisible, petit chat ! Ce n'est même plus un plaisir !

Il esquiva l'attaque du grec et lui asséna un coup de coude entre les omoplates.

- Laisse tomber, va ! Tu ne fais pas le poids, moucheron.

Aiolia se remit debout en rugissant, mais Deathmask lui immobilisa les bras et le poisson lui plaça une rose blanche sous la gorge. Aphrodite laissa la tige acérée de la fleur tracer un sillon vermeil sur le cou bronzé, et rigola doucement :

- Tu vois, tu n'es personne ici. Le Grand Pope est trop bon de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve !

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, les deux garçons se baignaient aux thermes du palais, privilège accord aux assassins attitrés du Grand Pope.

- Dis, Death, demanda Aphrodite, tu te rases déjà, toi ?

- Bah ouais, j'espère bien, à quatorze ans ! Pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Non. J'ai pas de barbe, pas de poils sur le ventre, ni sur le dos. J'en ai marre de ressembler à une fille !

- Je sais que t'es pas une fille, t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Un jour, au retour d'une mission, le cancer alla trouver son ami Aphrodite.

- Salut, Aphro !

- Death ! T'es rentré ? Depuis quand ?

- J'arrive à l'instant. J'ai juste pris le temps d'accrocher quelques trophées sur mes murs.

- Cool ! Tu me montres ?

- Si tu veux.

Au temple du cancer :

- Un vieux bonhomme, très laid… Un enfant en bas âge… Et… Wouah ! Superbe, cette femme, dis-moi ! C'est qui ? Demanda le poisson, intrigué.

- Un ancienne instructrice du sanctuaire. J'ai été la courser jusqu'en Sicile. Pas de chance pour elle, c'était moi qui connaissais le mieux les environs !

- Pauvre folle ! Essayer de t'échapper sur ton ancien lieu d'entraînement ! Et le vieux et le gosse ?

- Bah, le vieux la cachait, et le gosse m'avait vu les tuer, alors… Incroyable, ce gamin, d'ailleurs ! Il a réussi à me divertir pendant des heures, il pensait pouvoir m'échapper ! Un amusement de premier choix ! Wouahahah !!!

- Death ! Tu es répugnant ! S'écria le poisson. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses souffrir tes victimes ? Moi, au contraire, je leur offre la mort la plus douce qui soit.

L'italien haussa les épaules.

- Je suis le plus fort, et j'aime ça. Dis, Aphro… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Cette femme, quand je l'ai vue… J'ai eu des frissons dans tout le corps, et il m'est arrivé quelque chose… Je suis devenu tout raide là où tu sais…

- Non ! S'exclama le poisson. Tu veux dire que t'as eu la trique ?

- Je… Euh, je crois.

- Ben alors, pourquoi tu te l'es pas faite ?

- Hein ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent, espèce d'idiot ! Tu crois que je fais comment, moi ? T'as quatorze ans, non?

* * *

Aphrodite et Shura passèrent chercher le cancer le soir même. Ils le trouvèrent dans son salon, une bouteille de bière à la main, occupé à taper sur un vieux punching ball.

- Allez viens, vieux ! Dit Shura gaiement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit le cancer, intrigué.

- On te sort ! S'exclama Aphrodite. T'as plein de choses à apprendre !

Ils descendirent les temples en se chamaillant, et rencontrèrent Milo du scorpion du côté des arènes. Le jeune grec aux cheveux bleus les regarda froidement mais les salua d'un petit hochement de tête poli. Aphrodite s'approcha :

- Salut, Milo. On sort, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, merci. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les tueurs de femmes et d'enfants, dit celui-ci en adressant à Deathmask un regard glacial.

Le cancer fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés. Aphrodite se plaça souplement entre les deux chevaliers, et rigola doucement.

- Du calme, mes amis. Nous aurons tous l'occasion de prouver notre valeur, un jour ou l'autre, même le petit lion, n'est-ce pas ? Que devient-il, au fait ?

- Il traîne souvent avec la jeune rouquine, le chevalier de l'aigle, répondit Milo. Et aussi avec Shaka.

- Avec ce moine ? S'étonna le cancer. Celui qui parle à Bouddha ? Je le croyais fidèle au Grand Pope, celui-là !

- Il l'est. Mais il est le voisin de temple du lion, cela n'a donc rien d'étonnant qu'ils se voient souvent. De plus, Aiolia ne demande qu'à racheter les erreurs de son frère. Un temps viendra où il fera enfin ses preuves.

- Pfff! Renifla Deathmask avec dédain, c'est le frère d'Aioros, on ne tirera jamais rien de lui.

- Ne dis pas ça! S'exclama Shura. Aioros a toujours été très bien avec nous!

- Tiens, tu culpabilises? Railla Aphrodite.

Shura rougit légèrement.

- Il a trahi, et j'ai du le tuer, mais il n'en était pas moins l'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'aimerais que l'on puisse au moins donner sa chance à Aiolia avant de le juger!

- C'est, bon, on a compris, Shura, dit Aphrodite, apaisant. Et si on y allait, maintenant?

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent en plaisantant, bras dessus bras dessous. Milo les observa un moment sans bouger. Quand ils eurent disparu derrière les arènes, une silhouette mince sortit de l'ombre.

- Aiolia aurait tout intérêt à se méfier de ces deux-là, constata calmement Camus. Ils n'hésiteront pas à lui faire la peau à la moindre défaillance.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par la fierté du lion, conseilla Milo. Il a beau faire de son mieux pour nous faire oublier sa parenté avec le traître, en son fort intérieur il doute toujours, je le sens. Je me demande quand le Grand Pope se décidera enfin à tester sa loyauté…

* * *

Deathmask, après cette soirée mémorable, retourna plus d'une fois en cachette observer les jeunes filles de l'école de Rodorio. Mais ces fois-ci, il préférait y aller seul, sans Aphrodite, car il avait besoin de laisser s'exprimer d'inavouables pulsions…

La visite au sex-shop, et le film qu'ils s'étaient visionné tous les trois avaient ouvert le cancer à de nouvelles perspectives, et la bête lubrique qui sommeillait en lui se cabrait désormais comme un cheval sauvage.

Il brûlait d'expérimenter enfin une expérience sexuelle concrète et s'appliquait à se masturber régulièrement…

_Mais quand donc_, se demandait-il, _quand donc repartirai-je enfin en mission_?

* * *

L'occasion se présenta quelques semaines plus tard. Un chevalier d'argent rebelle, Elsa de la grue, avait été repéré en Turquie, au fin fond de la Cappadoce. Le cancer, ravi, alla embrasser le poisson et le capricorne avant de partir. Ses amis, souriants, se hâtèrent de leur faire quelques dernières recommandations:

- N'oublie pas, Death, conseilla Shura, de la douceur. Après, tu pourras la tuer comme tu veux, de toutes façons. Mais n'oublie pas d'être élégant dans ta manière de faire. Moi, j'obtiens tout ce que je veux de mes victimes.

- Oui, renchérit Aphrodite. Rien ne vaut une partenaire consentante, tu verras. D'abord, tu joues un peu avec ses nerfs avec un petit combat. Elle se rendra vite compte qu'elle n'est pas de taille. Ensuite, tu lui promets ton indulgence si elle se soumet, ça marche à tous les coups ou presque. Tu prends du bon temps, et après, hop, tu fais ton devoir! Pas de regrets, pas de bavures! Tu allies le travail et le plaisir. Moi, je vais jusqu'à la recouvrir de pétales de roses après le plaisir, pour la remercier! Elle s'endort définitivement dans mes bras, reconnaissante de mon geste romantique!

Il éclata de rire. Un rire cynique, mordant, qui fit monter des frissons d'excitation le long du dos du cancer. Shura eut un petit sourire en biais et s'éloigna avec un geste de la main.

- J'ai à faire. Salut, Death, amuse-toi bien, et à la prochaine!

Deathmask resta seul avec le suédois, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Prends bien soin de toi, Aphro, dit-il. Je ne serai pas long.

- Je l'espère bien! Plaisanta le poisson. C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer ici avec ces tristes collègues! Enfin, j'en profiterai pour chouchouter mon corps aux thermes.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour être superbe, Aphro, murmura le cancer dans son cou.

- Tu es gentil, mon grand! Rigola le poisson. Mais tu oublies le petit Mû, qui n'est pas mal non plus. Ah, si j'étais une fille, je me le ferais bien!

- Tu seras toujours le plus beau, quoi que tu fasses, le complimenta le cancer. Et aussi le plus câlin et le plus excitant.

- Ah, si j'étais une fille! Soupira le poisson derechef.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Shura se confortait tout doucement dans le rôle du défenseur le plus acharné d'Athéna, et allait s'agenouiller sur l'esplanade de son temple devant sa grande statue au moins deux fois par jour.

Il demandait régulièrement au Grand Pope la faveur de s'incliner devant la réincarnation de la déesse qui vivait recluse dans une chambre du palais, mais la réponse était toujours la même, semaine après semaine : Athéna était trop pure pour poser ses yeux sur un simple chevalier, fût ce celui ayant châtié le traître qui avait osé porter la main sur elle onze ans plus tôt.

Shura avait à présent vingt et un ans, et la profondeur de sa foi l'éloignait inexorablement de ses deux compagnons habituels. Leurs centres d'intérêt divergeaient de plus en plus, et il se fit un point d'honneur de garder son corps et son esprit aussi purs que possible. Considérés de ce point de vue, le cancer et le poisson étaient des chevaliers sadiques et pervers, uniquement préoccupés par la recherche du plaisir dans l'acte de tuer.

L'italien vouait un véritable culte au Grand Pope, l'incarnation de la force brute, s'il en était. Il avait pris l'habitude de violer ses victimes, et étalait son rêve de puissance de façon immonde en suspendant ses masques affreux dans son temple. Tous les chevaliers d'or répugnaient à y mettre les pieds, même pour un simple passage. Shura lui-même se hâtait de traverser la quatrième maison, et se surprenait à éviter le plus possible son ancien ami. _Je ne le reconnais plus_, pensa-t-il, mal à l'aise. _Il est si différent de ce qu'il était, enfant…_

Aphrodite, lui, se servait de sa beauté angélique et de son apparente douceur pour mieux duper ses adversaires et les attirer dans le pire piège qui soit. Certes, sa façon de tuer était loin d'être aussi repoussante que celle du cancer, mais elle n'en était que plus redoutable. Le petit garçon au pot de fleur était devenu semblable à ces roses qu'il chérissait : la suavité du velours rehaussée du piquant des épines…

Le capricorne, pourtant, était des fois comblé dans sa recherche de perfection. A de rares moments, le Grand Pope réussissait à se libérer quelques heures afin d'aller visiter les pauvres et les malades de Rodorio. Dans ces moments-là, trop rares hélas, il faisait quérir le capricorne et lui demandait de l'escorter en ville. Shura sentait alors son cœur s'emballer, car une grande douceur semblait alors émaner du représentant d'Athéna. Cette douceur, il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis la disparition de deux êtres qu'il avait longtemps admirés pour leur pureté et leur bravoure.

Aioros et Saga… Ils avaient disparu à quelques semaines d'intervalle, il y a onze ans… Onze ans déjà…

De temps en temps, les remords gagnaient le capricorne, qui allait alors rendre visite au petit frère d'Aioros, pour lui offrir son soutien. Mais le jeune Aiolia était devenu méfiant et n'acceptait ses marques d'intérêt qu'avec une grande réserve.

* * *

Alors que Shura et Deathmask atteignaient l'âge de vingt trois ans, le Grand Pope convoqua ses chevaliers d'or au palais et leur annonça qu'une certaine Saori Kido prétendait être la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna ! Cette gamine de treize ans s'était entourée d'une garde rapprochée composée de plusieurs chevaliers de bronze renégats et s'apprêtait à envahir le sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers d'or, à cette nouvelle, poussèrent de hauts cris et la cacophonie qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissante. Camus, le chevalier du verseau, se redressa subitement en apprenant que l'un de ses propres disciples faisait partie des renégats. Milo lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Aphrodite qui ricana méchamment et se rapprocha de Deathmask.

Le Grand Pope se redressa de toute sa hauteur et décida de tester l'obéissance de plusieurs chevaliers. Shaka se proposa immédiatement pour aller tuer l'usurpatrice, mais ce jour-là, enfin, Aiolia, le frère du traître, fut mis à l'épreuve : Il eut le grand honneur d'être choisi à sa place.

Deathmask se récria aussitôt :

- Mais, Grand Pope, cette mission est beaucoup trop importante pour la confier à ce traître!

Le Grand Pope ignora la remarque mais dévisagea longuement son tueur favori et soupira :

- Je pensais t'honorer en t'envoyant châtier enfin le chevalier de la balance qui s'obstine à me narguer. Mais, enfin, si c'est trop indigne de toi…

Deathmask rougit de plaisir, s'inclina bien bas devant le Pope et sortit, dans un grand mouvement de sa cape blanche.

Milo, lui, fut chargé d'aller détruire le nid de rebelles sur l'île d'Andromède. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Pope et sortit accompagné des autres chevaliers. Seul Aphrodite resta, à la demande du chef du sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope s'adressa à lui d'un ton autoritaire :

-Tu vas suivre Milo discrètement et tu viendras me faire un compte rendu après, ordonna-t-il. Je veux tout savoir sur la force des chevaliers de l'île d'Andromède.

- A vos ordres, répondit Aphrodite en souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Deathmask rentra en furie chez son ami Aphrodite. Il trouva le suédois les cheveux humides et en tenue plus que légère à la sortie de son bain. Le visage d'Aphrodite s'éclaira à la vue de son ami, mais très vite il se rendit compte que l'humeur du cancer n'était pas au beau fixe.

- Que se passe-t-il, Death ? S'enquit-t-il, inquiet. Tu as l'air furieux !

- J'ai échoué dans ma mission ! Beugla le cancer.

- Quoi ? S'indigna le suédois. Mais c'est impossible ! Le chevalier de la balance n'est qu'un vieillard rabougri ! Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?

- S'il n'y avait eu que lui…

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Interrogea le poisson en lui massant tendrement les épaules.

- Il y a le petit Mû qui est arrivé à la rescousse, figure-toi !

- Ah, c'est sûr que ça complique un tantinet les choses… Le Grand Pope devait être dans une fureur noire !

- Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air d'avoir mal à la tête. Peut-être est-il souffrant ? En tout cas, il ne m'a fait aucun reproche. Il s'est contenté de me dire de sortir. Il avait une drôle de voix, aussi.

- Curieux… Marmonna le poisson. Aiolia, lui, a récolté un genrou mao ken ! Il a aussi échoué, apparemment. Mais il a forcé les portes du palais et a insulté le Grand Pope. L'imbécile ! Shaka a assisté à la scène, il était vraiment choqué. Il raconte que le petit lion prétendait que cette Saori Kido était vraiment la réincarnation d'Athéna, sauvée par son frère il y a treize ans. Que par conséquent Aioros était mort en héros et que lui, le Grand Pope, n'était qu'un usurpateur, etc…

- Le fou ! S'écria le cancer en se retournant pour dévisager son ami. Il a défié l'homme le plus puissant sur terre ? Je l'ai toujours dit, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, à ce traître !

- Quel dommage, il est si puissant…

- Peuh ! Gouverné par ses sentiments ! Un faible, oui ! Mais parlons donc d'autre chose… Toi, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ?

- Oh non ! Moi, j'ai eu l'occasion d'exercer mes talents sur l'île d'Andromède.

- Je croyais que c'était Milo qui devait y aller.

- C'est exact, mais je l'ai observé de loin. J'ai affaibli son adversaire avec une de mes roses, car son niveau était étonnamment élevé et Milo avait un peu plus de mal que prévu. Il a vraiment beaucoup d'allure, le scorpion, pendant un combat, tu sais ?

- Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, elles sont un peu trop hésitantes, expliqua Deathmask. Il laisse le choix à son adversaire d'abandonner le combat, ou de choisir la folie, et ne les abat que contraint et forcé.

- Il a une certaine classe, quand même, reconnais-le ! S'exclama le poisson.

- Bien moins que toi, Aphro, susurra le cancer en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, le Grand Pope se rendit à Rodorio accompagné de Shura, comme il le faisait des fois. Le capricorne sentit une grande paix intérieure l'envelopper durant la journée, et il s'agenouilla avec dévotion devant la statue d'Athéna à l'entrée de son temple, le soir venu.

Une telle sensation de bien-être ne pouvait que tenir du fait qu'il accomplissait la volonté de sa déesse en visitant les pauvres et en leur accordant quelques bienfaits…

Le Grand Pope, lui, s'assit lourdement sur son trône et ôta son casque et son masque. Ses longs cheveux bleus se déroulèrent en longues ondulations sur son torse et sur son dos. La lutte contre son double maléfique lui demandait une grande énergie et était de plus en plus acharnée. Ses moments de lucidité étaient de plus en plus rares, et d'autant plus précieux… Saga profitait de ces quelques heures de répit qu'il parvenait quelques fois à glaner pour accomplir son devoir sacré, et pour se recueillir de temps en temps devant un petit autel dédié à sa déesse, lui demandant silencieusement de lui pardonner…

Il se saisit d'un coupe-papier et ouvrit l'enveloppe posée à son intention sur une petite table. Ses yeux las parcoururent brièvement le document, puis s'écarquillèrent brusquement. La lettre et le coupe-papier tombèrent au sol et un gémissement sourd sortit de sa gorge.

- Non, elle ne peut pas venir ici ! Elle doit rester loin du sanctuaire !

- Tais-toi, pauvre mauviette ! Ricana une voix cruelle tandis que les longs cheveux viraient au gris. Tu n'as aucune ambition ! Retourne donc dormir et laisse-moi vivre ! Enfin je tiens une occasion de m'emparer du sceptre d'Athéna ! Moi, le dieu vivant, je vais bientôt pouvoir soumettre la Terre, les Océans, et jusqu'aux Enfers eux-mêmes ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Il faut fêter cela ! J'attends depuis trop longtemps !

Il remit son casque, son masque et appela un serviteur :

- Allez me chercher Aphrodite, commanda-t-il. Et vite !

* * *

Aphrodite fixa sa cape et se regarda dans un grand miroir. Que lui voulait donc le Grand Pope ? Etait-ce au sujet d'une nouvelle mission ? Allait-on l'envoyer mettre un terme à la rébellion ?

Il pénétra dans le palais d'une démarche assurée, et mit genou en terre devant le Grand Pope.

- Relève-toi, Aphrodite, dit le Pope. Tu es le plus fidèle de mes chevaliers, celui que j'estime le plus. Enlève donc cette armure, point n'est besoin de ces fioritures entre nous !

Le poisson rougit à ce compliment et se redressa lentement, renvoyant son armure et chassant d'un geste nonchalant une mèche de cheveux turquoise derrière son épaule.

- J'ai quelque chose à fêter ce soir, assieds-toi, prends cette coupe de vin et trinquons donc ensemble ! Proposa le Pope.

Le poisson accepta la coupe et y trempa ses lèvres, heureux de la confiance et de la marque d'estime de la part de son maître. Le liquide était doux et fruité, un vrai régal pour le palais. Le poisson ferma les yeux pour mieux laisser ses sens appréhender la douce chaleur de l'alcool qui lui réchauffait le ventre. Tout à ses réflexions, il tressaillit lorsqu'une main avide se posa d'autorité sur sa cuisse droite. Il découvrit avec stupeur le Grand pope penché sur lui, et voulut écarter la main indiscrète, mais l'Autre, plus vif qu'un serpent, le maîtrisa vite.

- Allons, Aphrodite, susurra l'Autre d'une voix sifflante. Tu es un expert en matière de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sursautes ? Pourquoi donc ? Allons, crois-tu vraiment que le moindre de tes gestes pendant toutes ces années ait pu m'échapper ? Mais il y a une chose que tu ne connais pas encore… Et je sais que tu aimeras ça…

L'autre main du Pope s'insinua sous le débardeur du poisson et caressa longuement le ventre ferme, avant de descendre plus bas à l'intérieur du pantalon…

Aphrodite fut soudain terrassé par une vague de chaleur et, à sa grande honte, il se cabra violemment avec un gémissement sous la caresse indécente. Le Pope rit sourdement sous son masque et lui lia solidement les mains à l'aide de son écharpe :

- Je savais que ça te plairait… Mais il me faut mes deux mains pour m'occuper de toi, mon chéri, siffla-t-il.

Aphrodite, pétrifié, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, il connaissait mieux que personne les jeux amoureux, mais avec un homme ! Le Grand Pope, qui plus est ! Comment son propre corps pouvait-il le trahir ainsi ? Affaibli par les ondes de désir qui le parcouraient, il se laissa porter puis allonger sur un lit moelleux sans réagir. Les mains étrangères recommencèrent à danser sur lui, tour à tour tendres et brutales et il frissonna, réagissant malgré lui à la présence de l'Autre, balbutiant des mots incohérents…

Docile, il se laissa écarteler et cria lorsque la douleur et le plaisir le ravagèrent…

* * *

Deathmask marchait silencieusement aux côtés d'Aphrodite et de Shura. Le grand Pope venait de leur annoncer l'arrivée de Saori Kido et des cinq chevaliers de bronze renégats pour le lendemain, et tous les chevaliers d'or avaient fait bloc pour soutenir le Grand pope. Tous, à part le vieux schnock de la balance qui restait obstinément en Chine. Mû rentrerait de Jamir dans la journée pour garder son temple, c'était toujours ça.

Pendant l'entretien, Aphrodite avait senti l'aura du représentant d'Athéna le sonder, et il avait rougi en se remémorant les sensations brûlantes qu'il avait éprouvées la veille. Le corps du Pope était sublime et le poisson, depuis, s'interrogeait. Qui était donc cet homme ?

Il fut rappelé à la réalité par les voix de ses amis :

- De vulgaires bronzes contre douze chevaliers d'or, quelle plaisanterie ! S'exclama Shura. Ils croient vraiment avoir une chance ?

- Peu importe, de toutes façons, l'affaire sera vite réglée, commenta Aphrodite. Je te raccompagne chez toi, Death ?

- Volontiers, répondit le cancer.

Ils regagnèrent le quatrième temple et burent une bière bien fraîche. La journée passa tranquillement pour les deux amis, qui critiquèrent à l'envie l'outrecuidance de la petite bande de rebelles. Le soir venu, Aphrodite se serra contre son ami :

- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi cette nuit, Death, s'il te plaît. Je me sens triste aujourd'hui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de demain.

Le cancer éclata de rire :

- Que veux-tu donc qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai besoin de ta présence près de moi. Je peux rester ?

- Ah, mon petit charmeur de l'époque est de retour ! Mais bien sûr que tu peux rester !

Le poisson enfila un vieux pyjama que son ami lui tendait et se glissa entre les draps sombres. Le cancer, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, se brossa les dents puis le rejoignit, l'attirant dans ses bras forts et s'endormit aussitôt.

Aphrodite resta silencieux à profiter de la chaleur de son compagnon, sentant son souffle paisible sur son front. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pensé à son ami comme un partenaire potentiel, mais son expérience d'hier lui ouvrait désormais de nouvelles perspectives, et il était décidé à poursuivre plus loin dans cette voie inattendue.

Il posa un instant ses lèvres sur la poitrine bronzée :

- Demain, quand nous aurons un peu de temps après avoir expédié ces traîtres en enfer, je ferai en sorte que nous ne nous soyons plus jamais séparés, Enzo.

* * *

Aphrodite, depuis son temple, guettait les changements dans les ondes du cancer. Le dragon n'était vraiment pas de taille. En un rien de temps, il fut expédié au puits des morts.

Le poisson se frotta les mains de plaisir.

Bravo, Death, transmit-il mentalement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la donne changeait et l'armure du cancer se détournait de lui, sonnant le glas de son propriétaire.

Aphrodite, anéanti, laissa des larmes amères couler sur ses joues.

- J'aurais du lui parler hier… Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ? Je suis seul, maintenant. Enzo…

* * *

Shura lui aussi sentit le cosmos de son ami s'éteindre. Il ressentit une grande tristesse, mais, lui dont le sens de l'honneur passait avant tout, n'était nullement étonné de la réaction de l'armure.

- Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que tu t'en prennes aussi à cette innocente jeune fille ? J'ai toujours su que ta cruauté allait te perdre un jour ou l'autre…

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Puisses-tu reposer en paix, mon ami.

* * *

Shura, peu de temps après, succombait sous la force du chevalier du dragon.

Aphrodite, depuis la terrasse de son temple, vit les deux chevaliers s'élever dans le ciel comme une comète, et pleura une fois encore.

Lorsque les deux chevaliers de bronze survivants se présentèrent à son temple, il était bien décidé à les anéantir.

Lorsque le chevalier pégase se rua à travers son temple pour gagner le palais, il éclata de rire à la pensée de la mort qui rôdait dans les escaliers sous la forme de roses inoffensives. Il était le dernier rempart entre les renégats et le palais, et tant qu'il serait en vie, lui, Aphrodite, personne ne viendrait troubler le Grand pope, cet homme admirable.

Ces traîtres avaient réussi à détourner la loyauté de six chevaliers d'or envers le maître du sanctuaire, et avaient tué ses deux amis d'enfance. Pas question de les laisser en vie.

Il se délecta de la souffrance qui passa sur le visage du chevalier d'Andromède quand il lui apprit que c'était une de ses roses démoniaques qui avait coûté la vie au chevalier d'argent de Céphée, son maître bien-aimé.

Moi aussi, pensa-t-il, j'ai perdu un bien-aimé aujourd'hui même, et à cause de vous.

Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, le combat prit une tournure des plus inattendues, et lorsque le chevalier d'Andromède, entouré de son courant nébulaire, l'implora de cesser le combat, il n'y tint plus.

Quoi, ce jeune fou osait lui demander d'oublier son devoir, son supérieur, et la mort de ses amis ? Pire, il pensait réellement être de force à le tuer ?

Il sourit et lança sa rose sanguinaire, mais la tornade d'Andromède se déchaîna.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans le douzième temple que deux corps allongés, celui d'Aphrodite des poissons, le plus beau de tous les chevaliers, et celui de Shun d'Andromède, une rose rouge plantée dans le cœur…

* * *

Merci de votre fidélité, j'espère vous accrocher encore pour la suite? 


	3. 3 Désillusions

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage!

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : DESILLUSIONS.**

Aphrodite cligna des yeux : Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre tiède et agréable.

Le poisson, décontenancé, se mit péniblement à genoux. Un bras musclé passa devant lui, pour l'aider à se relever tout à fait.

- Allez, lève-toi, dit Deathmask.

- D… Death ? Bredouilla le poisson. Mais… Je croyais qu'on était morts !

- Nous l'étions jusqu'à présent, dit un inconnu d'une voix profonde.

Le poisson dévisagea l'étranger avec curiosité : Il était grand et élancé, jeune, avec de longs cheveux blond-verts, et des yeux améthyste…

Un atlante, comme Mû, pensa Aphrodite en remarquant les points de vie sur son front.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le suédois.

- Je suis le Grand Pope, Sion.

- Mais… L'ancien Grand Pope était un vieillard, quand nous étions enfants !

- Il dit la vérité, Aphro, coupa Saga. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

- Alors c'était toi cet homme mystérieux qui a pris la place de l'ancien Pope ?

- Quoi ? Comme Deathmask, tu le savais ? Commenta la voix méprisante de Camus. Et tu as continué à servir un usurpateur ? A tuer sans scrupules des chevaliers fidèles à Athéna pour étancher ta soif de cruauté ? Tu es vraiment une ordure, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite pâlit, et remarqua alors le verseau derrière Sion, ainsi que Shura. Le cancer saisit énergiquement le bras de son ami avant qu'il ait pu réagir, et planta son regard cobalt dans ses yeux turquoise.

- Aphro, on a une nouvelle mission. Ce sera dangereux, très dangereux, mais on a besoin de toi. Pour Athéna.

Le poisson, stupéfait par le ton passionné du cancer, se laissa envoûter par son regard tourmenté et murmura doucement :

- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, bien sûr. Et je suis aussi ton ami. Tu peux compter sur moi.

* * *

Sion les téléporta tous au sanctuaire. Les anciens chevaliers contemplèrent un moment les vieilles pierres chargées de tant de souvenirs.

Une dernière fois y retourner, pour seconder Deathmask et Shura, regagner mon honneur de chevalier, et puis demeurer dans l'ombre pour toujours… Pensa Aphrodite.

Shura repensa au jour où il avait tué Aioros pour le compte de Saga, et regarda son aîné avec un mélange de haine et de pitié. Saga détourna la tête, et se voûta légèrement.

- Bien, dit Sion. Allons-y, le temps nous est compté. Je passe le premier, pour affronter Mû. Il est fort, et l'idée de l'abattre froidement me répugne. Je vais essayer de le contrôler pour vous laisser libre passage. Deathmask, Aphrodite, vous venez avec moi. Saga, tu prends la tête du deuxième groupe.

* * *

Le bélier se dressait face à eux, imposant dans son armure d'or aux longues cornes…

Aphrodite avait réussi à se composer une apparence désinvolte et subtilement aguicheuse. Sentir la présence de son ami d'enfance à ses côtés lui redonnait un peu de son ancienne assurance. Il admira la puissance des paroles de Sion, et la force de sa volonté lorsqu'il fit voler en éclat le mur de cristal de Mû.

Deathmask, quant à lui, essaya de forcer le passage, augmentant par là le courroux du bélier. Sur ces entrefaites, le chevalier de Pégase arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Deathmask se frotta les mains de satisfaction : Enfin un jeu qui le défoulerait ! Après tout, c'était ses semblables qui les avaient abattus, Shura, Aphrodite et lui, pendant la traversée des douze temples !

Mais au moment où il allait prendre la vie du bronze, Mû s'interposa.

Aphrodite ne disait mot, mais contemplait son ami à l'œuvre, tout en réfléchissant à une vitesse hallucinante : L'ancien Pope détenait une telle puissance ! Saga n'aurait jamais réussi à le tuer en combat loyal… Seule sa traîtrise avait pu lui assurer la victoire. Comment avait-t-il pu changer à ce point ?

Puis une pensée monstrueuse s'imposa :

Saga ! C'est lui qui m'a… !! Pensa le suédois, désespéré.

Deathmask se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et l'encouragea mentalement :

- Allez, Aphro, une dernière touche de gloire, pour la postérité ! Nous allons montrer à tous ce que nous valons !

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du premier temple, mais Mû, plus rapide que l'éclair, leur barra le passage :

- Starlight Extinction !

* * *

Shura était resté à l'écart, dans l'ombre, en compagnie de Camus et de Saga. Il avait été soulagé de ne pas être associé à Deathmask et à Aphrodite. En effet, les dernières années l'ayant amené à chercher la pureté parfaite d'un chevalier, il avait eu des réticences de plus en plus appuyées face à leur comportement volontairement cruels et perfides. Et depuis la bataille du sanctuaire, où il avait réalisé son erreur, le gouffre s'était creusé encore un peu plus…

Eux ne cherchaient que la gloire personnelle, lui cherchait à servir sa déesse…

Il repensa à toutes ses visites de charité si apaisantes, à Rodorio, avec Saga, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, et reporta son attention sur lui.

Shura le vit frémir, alors que le chevalier du bélier était déchiré entre son devoir et sa loyauté envers son maître, et perçut très clairement la pensée de Saga :

- Sion, comme vous devez souffrir en ce moment…

Le capricorne, gêné, détourna le regard et croisa le regard de Camus qui l'observait. En se rendant compte qu'il avait été surpris, le verseau rougit et fit semblant de s'intéresser au combat qui opposait Mû à Deathmask et à Aphrodite. Mais Shura avait eu le temps de percevoir son mépris et son cœur se serra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cancer et le poisson disparaissaient, pulvérisés par la puissante attaque du bélier.

Ils s'avancèrent, épaules contre épaules…

Lorsqu'ils furent poussés à lever la main sur Mû, Shura eut envie de hurler. Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce chevalier si pur ! Un des seuls à n'avoir jamais failli ! Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer, pas maintenant… Mais il n'était pas le seul…

Il sentait que les âmes de Saga et de Camus, elles aussi, versaient des larmes de sang…

* * *

Puis les choses se précipitèrent. Ils réussirent à duper Aiolia en prenant l'apparence de spectres anonymes, et Shura se réjouit d'avoir pu épargner le petit frère d'Aioros. Mais tout se compliqua au temple de la vierge.

Dans un premier temps, Shaka les laissa passer, et, soulagé, Shura sourit : Au moins, quelques uns de leurs compagnons seraient épargnés. Mais la vierge se débarrassa d'un simple geste des trois spectres qui les suivaient, et demanda alors des explications…

Quand Saga les encouragea à utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation, comme le désirait le chevalier du sixième temple, Shura et Camus crurent qu'ils avaient mal entendu :

- On ne peut pas ! Nous ne l'emploierons pas ! Dit Camus.

- Alors là, je te dis tout de suite qu'il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama Shura.

- Nous serons tous les trois frappés du sceau de l'infamie et considérés comme des chevaliers de la pire espèce ! Renchérit Camus.

Mais leur mission passait avant tout, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Après que le corps et l'esprit de la vierge les eurent quittés, Shura et ses compagnons versèrent des larmes amères. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits…

Lorsqu'ils durent faire face à Mû, Aiolia et Milo, Shura sut qu'ils allaient échouer. Tout espoir était vain, ils étaient déjà si affaiblis…

Nous avons renoncé à notre nom, et à notre honneur de chevaliers d'or pour rien… Pensa-t-il lorsque le souffle de l'Athéna Exclamation le terrassa. Je meurs en traître, moi qui n'ai toujours vécu que pour Athéna et la justice…

* * *

Mais ils ne moururent pas. Athéna les fit mander près d'elle. Le hasard voulut que ce fut Aiolia qui aidât le capricorne à gravir les marches interminables.

Shura se laissa soutenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à accrocher le regard du lion, comme il l'espérait.

J'ai tué son frère, il y a treize ans. Aujourd'hui, je reviens allié au Pope usurpateur, pour tuer sa déesse, réfléchit le capricorne. Et pourtant, je dois lui dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je n'aurai plus d'autre occasion. Il doit savoir que je ne voulais pas tuer son frère. Que c'était mon ami. Il doit comprendre !

Il s'agrippa un peu plus à Aiolia et souffla :

- Aiolia, je dois te dire, pour Aioros…

- Tais-toi ! Cria le lion, méprisant. Comment oses-tu ? Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !

Shura baissa la tête. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Songea-t-il, et son cœur se couvrit de cendres.

Puis ils arrivèrent en présence d'Athéna, et ils furent jetés à même le sol, comme de vulgaires traîtres.

C'est ce que nous sommes désormais, à la face du monde… Se dit l'espagnol. Je suis enfin devant elle, après toutes ces longues années d'adoration, et je la rencontre alors que je joue le rôle d'un assassin… Tout, j'aurai vraiment tout perdu…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Mais quand il sentit le cosmos d'Athéna le frôler, il sut que son geste était compris, et pardonné, et que l'amour de sa déesse envers lui resterait intact. Lorsque la jeune fille se fut tranché la gorge, ils expliquèrent leur plan à Mû, Aiolia et Milo. Si les yeux d'Aiolia se détournaient quand même de lui, ils n'étaient plus à présent chargés d'autant de fureur, et Shura en fut secrètement heureux…

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous une dernière fois devant le Mur des Lamentations.

Tous les chevaliers d'or unis pour Athéna.

Le regard de Shura tomba immédiatement sur le dos d'Aioros, et une grande joie l'envahit. Il sourit en voyant Aiolia venir embrasser son grand frère. Aphrodite se tenait près d'Aioros et de Camus. Saga était là aussi, à côté de Deathmask qui souriait d'un air sombre.

Le cancer se disait qu'une telle assemblée de preux chevaliers l'aurait fait vomir il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais il avait parié sur le mauvais cheval, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il pensait que Saga serait le plus fort, mais il s'était trompé… Athéna méritait bien son allégeance, et il n'hésiterait pas un instant à se sacrifier pour elle. Il se campa fermement sur ses jambes et fit face à Mû, Shaka, Milo, Aiolia, Dokho et aux chevaliers de bronze, une flamme dans le regard.

Aphrodite regarda fixement le cancer. L'ironie voulait qu'entre lui et son ami se dressât Saga. Saga, qui avait eut le culot de le mettre dans son lit… Qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Enzo...

Il grava à tout jamais dans sa mémoire l'image de son ami de toujours, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Il vit Shura saluer une dernière fois le chevalier du dragon, et les observa, curieux. Il sentait dans son dos le cancer qui les regardait aussi avec intérêt. C'est alors qu'une main ferme s'empara de la sienne, et le poisson cacha sa surprise en découvrant Mû qui leur souriait :

- Aphrodite ! Deathmask ! Même vous !

Lorsqu'Aioros pointa sa flèche sur le Mur des Lamentations, Saga et Shura furent les premiers à venir prendre place à ses côtés. Deathmask s'approcha d'Aphrodite, lui prit le bras et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent les autres.

* * *

Deathmask ouvrit les yeux et le regretta immédiatement : La lumière était si vive qu'elle en était presque agressive. Des voix assourdies lui parvenaient, un peu plus loin. Il fit un effort colossal pour garder ses paupières ouvertes, et son regard s'accommoda lentement. Un plafond blanc, immaculé, sur lequel dansait des rayons de soleil…

Il lutta pour bouger la tête. Il avait mal partout. Une plainte lui échappa. Aussitôt le murmure des conversations cessa, et une voix s'exclama :

- Regardez, Deathmask se réveille !

Le cancer tourna son visage vers Mû et grimaça légèrement en se frottant la nuque. Derrière le bélier se tenaient Shaka, Milo, Camus, Dokho, et Aldébaran.

- Nous… Sommes vivants ? Bredouilla le cancer.

Mû acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, nous sommes tous là. Athéna nous a donné une nouvelle vie.

- Où est Aphrodite ? Demanda Deathmask.

- Il dort encore. Comme tous ceux qui étaient au premier rang, au plus près de l'explosion.

* * *

Shura soupira : Aioros, en le voyant arriver, avait encore une fois trouvé un quelconque prétexte pour l'éviter. Aiolia, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres mais les yeux baissés, avait aussitôt emboîté le pas à son frère.

Camus et Milo, en le voyant, lui firent une place sur les gradins mais continuèrent leur discussion sans s'occuper de lui. Dans l'arène, Mû s'entraînait avec Aldébaran. Une demi-heure passa, puis une autre. Milo et Camus discutaient toujours. Puis Mû et Aldébaran terminèrent leurs exercices et Shura les rejoignit.

- Un de vous deux veut-il m'affronter ? Demanda-t-il courtoisement.

- J'ai des tas de choses à faire, une autre fois peut-être ? Répondit le taureau.

- Et moi j'ai l'armure de Saga à réparer… Dit Mû, l'air préoccupé. Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je n'aurai plus le courage de m'y mettre aujourd'hui.

Shura serra les poings. Il avait été l'un des derniers à se réveiller, car il était en première ligne, devant le mur des lamentations. Il n'avait pas hésité à servir sa déesse jusqu'au bout, mais il semblait que les blessures du passé ne veuillent pas se refermer. Pour tous, il restait le meurtrier d'Aioros, et un renégat au service d'Hadès.

Il laissa sa rage retomber et commença des enchaînements, seul au milieu de l'arène. Au bout de quelques minutes, Camus et Milo se levèrent, et, avec un petit geste de la main, s'en allèrent.

Le capricorne grinça des dents et enfonça un poing dans le sable, s'écorchant les phalanges. Non, il ne pleurerait pas…

* * *

Un peu plus haut, Deathmask espionnait les temples depuis le palais. Il venait de rendre visite à Aphrodite, à l'infirmerie. Le poisson, plus délicat que les autres, était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à émerger, car il avait été le plus atteint. Mais dans un ou deux jours il pourrait enfin sortir. Le cancer se sentait étrangement soulagé. Il aimait le suédois comme un petit frère et se sentait un peu responsable de lui. Le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Le cancer força un peu sa vue et distingua deux silhouettes qui gravissaient les marches. Le scorpion et le verseau. Bien. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son projet. Il n'attendit pas que Camus ait regagné son temple pour commencer sa descente. Quand ils se croisèrent, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités affligeantes, comme toujours. Les discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps avaient la côte, en ce moment, au sanctuaire… Au neuvième temple, Aioros, en le voyant, disparut dans sa cuisine.

Quand il arriva enfin au temple du scorpion, il fit exprès de tomber bruyamment en bas des dernières marches, avant de se relever avec force jurons. Milo accourut, inquiet de savoir si quelqu'un s'était blessé. Mais en reconnaissant Deathmask, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de demander :

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Si, je crois. Milo, tu ne voudrais pas regarder ?

- Oh, je pense que ça va, si tu as réussi à te relever seul, non ? Répondit Milo, indifférent, en retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Bonne journée, Deathmask.

L'italien pinça les lèvres et sortit en pestant tout bas.

- Aïe, il est coriace ! Tous les chevaliers me méprisent, mais en me rapprochant de lui, je pourrai retrouver une respectabilité certaine… Comment faire pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces ?

* * *

Aphrodite regagna son temple le lendemain, et s'empressa d'aller arroser et soigner ses chères roses. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle vie, heureux d'avoir à nouveau l'opportunité de retrouver Deathmask. Celui-ci lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'il en était sorti…

Tout heureux, il décida de descendre le voir dès cet après-midi.

Il salua Camus d'une voix joyeuse, et n'obtint qu'un bonjour vaguement marmonné.

Il doit être dans un mauvais jour, pensa-t-il, troublé malgré lui.

Mais lorsqu'il retrouva les mêmes attitudes contraintes chez les autres chevaliers, il comprit que rien n'était pardonné, bien au contraire. Le sentiment de fraternité qui s'était créé entre eux devant le mur des lamentations n'avait existé que dans l'optique d'une mort dédiée à leur déesse. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ressuscités, cette solidarité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Aphrodite pâlit affreusement lorsque le cancer lui-même lui tourna le dos avec ces mots :

- Aphrodite, je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti, mais il ne faut plus qu'on nous voit ensemble, tu comprends ? J'essaye de retrouver une certaine respectabilité, et ce n'est pas en restant collés l'un à l'autre que j'y parviendrai. Crois-moi, ce sera mieux pour toi aussi.

- Mais…

- Non, Aphrodite, trancha Deathmask. Je ne veux plus être ton ami, tu comprends ? Fais comme si je n'existais plus.

Le poisson, frappé au cœur, recula de plusieurs pas, horrifié. Le cancer le regarda d'un air dur et disparut dans sa cuisine. Aphrodite l'entendit se servir une bière. Tremblant comme une feuille, il quitta le temple en courant, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus.

Deathmask observa les arènes, et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers les gradins, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines.

Camus, qui esquivait l'attaque de Milo, eut un rire mordant et dit :

- Tiens, voilà ton pot de colle préféré ! Bon, je vous laisse !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Non, Camus, ne me laisse pas tout seul avec cet enragé, je ne le supporte plus ! Ca fait des semaines qu'il me tourne autour, je vais finir par le tuer !

Mais le cancer se tenait déjà devant lui, un paquet enveloppé de papier précieux à la main.

- Bonjour, Milo. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Ca commence à bien faire !

- Je suis sûr que ça te plaira, insista l'italien en se rapprochant davantage.

- Tiens, Milo, tu passes du temps avec ton soupirant ? Intervint Kanon qui venait d'arriver avec Saga.

- Ta gueule Kanon. Et puis toi, ton cadeau, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense, dit le scorpion avec un geste brusque.

Le paquet tomba plus loin sur les marches, et Milo, exaspéré, contourna Deathmask pour disparaître accompagné de Camus.

* * *

Aphrodite observait la scène depuis le haut de la colline, livide. Ainsi, son ami le dédaignait pour Milo ? Et Shura qui semblait vouloir oublier lui aussi tous leurs anciens liens…

Avec un sanglot, il se laissa tomber sur le sol rocailleux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Tous les chevaliers les fuyaient, Deathmask, Shura et lui. Pourtant, leur sacrifice n'avait-il pas prouvé leur bonne volonté ? Même Saga et Kanon, qui avaient été responsables de milliers de morts étaient mieux acceptés qu'eux… Mais tous connaissaient les traumatismes de ces deux-là…

Pourquoi ? Hurla le poisson vers le ciel. Pourquoi ? Si nous nous mettons à nous éviter même entre nous, que nous reste-t-il ?

Il laissa ses larmes se tarir, et, une fois que Milo eut quitté l'arène, remarqua le cancer qui ramassait le présent oublié par terre…

* * *

Au bout de six semaines, Aphrodite ne prenait plus ses repas qu'à des heures indues, afin d'être sûr de ne croiser personne, et rasait les murs, essayant de faire le moins de rencontres possibles. Les rares fois où il se trouva nez à nez avec Camus, Aioros ou Milo, leurs interrogations polies et leurs sourires crispés lui semblèrent intolérables, et il se hâta de disparaître de leur vue.

Il évitait soigneusement Deathmask, tout en continuant malgré lui à l'admirer pour sa ténacité. En effet, il voyait souvent le cancer croiser comme par hasard la route du scorpion, dans les escaliers, et même si l'italien se faisait à chaque fois repousser, il tenait bon. Aphrodite, blessé au-delà des mots par sa froideur, se dit malgré tout qu'il aimerait bien avoir son courage… Tenter de se faire oublier n'était pas la solution, il en était conscient, mais il ne se sentait pas de taille, comme l'italien, à affronter tous les jours les manifestations d'amitié trompeuses des autres chevaliers. Deathmask avait toujours été fort, comme inépuisable, alors que lui, qui avait toujours tout misé sur son charme, se trouvait brusquement désarmé…

Shura passait le plus clair de son temps agenouillé devant sa statue, en prières…

Sans contacts amicaux d'aucune sorte, le poisson, finalement, craqua. Il décida d'aller parler à la dernière personne susceptible de lui adresser un tant soit peu la parole, et descendit au troisième temple… Kanon l'accueillit avec un sourire figé :

- Aphrodite, on ne te voit pas souvent. Que deviens-tu ?

- Ca va, maugréa le poisson. Rien de neuf, je m'occupe de mes roses.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Tu as vraiment la main verte, toi, dit le gémeau qui se dandinait nerveusement, à court d'idées pour entretenir la conversation.

- Oui… Dis, j'aimerais parler à Saga, il est là ?

- Il est en train de dormir devant la télé, il est vraiment crevé. Tu peux repasser plus tard ? Dit le marina, subitement tendu.

- Je suis réveillé, Aphrodite, entre, fit la voix grave de Saga, depuis l'intérieur du temple. Kanon, tu veux bien nous laisser un instant ?

Kanon sortit sans demander son reste, et le poisson s'avança en tremblant vers le cœur de la maison. Saga fut devant lui sans qu'il l'ait vu approcher, et il sursauta en le découvrant torse nu. Ses joues se tintèrent de rose et il déglutit avec difficulté. Le gémeau, gêné, alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise et, en revenant, s'excusa :

- J'aurais du penser à m'habiller, désolé, Aphrodite, dit Saga.

- Non, répliqua le poisson, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que…

- Je sais, ça te rappelle cette chose affreuse que je t'ai forcé à faire, il y a quelques temps, coupa Saga. Je suis désolé, Aphrodite. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était l'Autre. Moi, je hurlais à l'intérieur, pendant ce temps, pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.

- Ah… Oui… Dit Aphrodite faiblement. Mais… Enfin… Ce n'était pas si désagréable pour moi, tu sais. J'aimerais pouvoir te considérer comme un ami, toi au moins, au nom de cette nuit-là. On a quand même partagé quelque chose, ça crée des liens, non ?

- Aphrodite, expliqua Saga, le rouge de la honte au front. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça… Je voulais rester pur de corps comme d'esprit…

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

- On doit oublier ça, Aphrodite, murmura Saga. Il ne faut pas déterrer les vieux souvenirs… Je suis désolé…

- Tu es désolé… Balbutia Aphrodite. Tu es désolé…

* * *

Le poisson s'enfuit en courant, un peu plus dévasté encore. Personne… Il n'avait plus personne… En passant dans le temple du bélier, il entendit Mû l'appeler, mais ne l'écouta pas. Il se rua comme un fou à travers les collines, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il resta prostré un long moment, à écouter les bruits paisibles de la nature, puis se redressa en entendant des pas. Un vieux bonhomme courbé s'arrêta un instant devant lui et lui adressa la parole :

- Ca ne va pas, mon garçon ?

Le temps sembla se dissoudre, et le poisson reconnut avec stupeur leur ancien serviteur, Costa, qui cueillait des plantes. Un souvenir fugace de son arrivé au sanctuaire lui revint, et il revécut en une fraction de seconde la petite maison, et les souvenirs de jeux avec ses petits camarades…

- Par Athéna, c'est toi, Aphrodite ? S'étonna le vieux serviteur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ils m'ont tous rejeté, Costa ! Se lamenta Aphrodite. Même Enzo ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Costa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait entendu plus d'une fois parler de son ancien pupille, et pas en bien. Mais derrière l'homme perfide et cruel d'aujourd'hui subsistait l'image du petit garçon au pot de fleurs. Le vieil homme se détacha de l'étreinte du poisson et soupira :

- Mon petit, dans la vie on récolte ce qu'on sème. Tu as toujours été courageux et aimant, alors pourquoi essayes-tu de donner une image faussée de toi-même ? Essaye de redevenir le petit Aphrodite que j'aimais et tout ira bien, tu verras.

Le poisson songea à part lui que si c'était vraiment aussi simple, ça se saurait… Mais il avait été heureux de revoir Costa, et lui sourit légèrement :

- Tu as raison, Costa, merci.

Le vieux serviteur le regarda s'éloigner et soupira tristement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shura demanda audience au Grand Pope. Sion, vaguement inquiet de cette attitude protocolaire, reçut le capricorne dans la grande salle.

- Bonjour, Shura. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander, Grand Pope, dit l'espagnol à voix basse.

- Je t'écoute, parle.

- J'aimerais pouvoir à nouveau rendre visite aux pauvres et aux malades de Rodorio, comme je l'ai fait pendant un temps avec Saga, ces dernières années.

- Je t'accorde cette autorisation de grand cœur, Shura. Tu pourras accompagner Saga, si tu le souhaites, ou alterner tes visites avec les siennes, au choix.

- Saga a repris son rôle de bienfaiteur ? S'étonna l'espagnol.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à cela ? Demanda Sion, perplexe. Il a toujours été très apprécié des gens du peuple, et a tenu son rôle de Grand Pope à la perfection, les fois où il était lui-même. Il ne fait que reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Attends un instant, je vais le contacter pour lui demander s'il accepte de t'emmener avec lui.

Le Grand Pope s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux quelques minutes, puis les rouvrit avec un sourire :

- Saga dit qu'il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que tu l'accompagnes demain. Tu pourras le retrouver à son temple.

Shura sourit, un vrai sourire, tel qu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Mû se présenta au temple des poissons et appela Aphrodite. Celui-ci sortit de l'ombre et regarda le bélier d'un air indifférent.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mû ?

- Je viens chercher ton armure pour la réparer, expliqua le bélier, un peu étonné de l'apparence négligée du poisson. Est-ce que tu pourrais l'enfiler pour me donner une petite idée des dégâts ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit le suédois en haussant les épaules. Je fais confiance à ton habileté. Je l'envoie immédiatement dans ton temple, si tu veux.

- Merci, Aphrodite, dit Mû, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour donner ton sang…

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque le poisson quitta le temple du bélier, Mû le suivit pensivement du regard, inquiet. Son collègue s'était tranché les poignets sans sourciller et, répétant une fois de plus qu'il lui faisait pleinement confiance, avait renvoyé son armure dans son temple sans même daigner l'essayer.

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Les autres sont durs avec lui, certes, mais Deathmask se bat pour vivre, tout comme Shura, Saga et Kanon. Que se passe-t-il donc avec lui ? S'interrogea Mû.

* * *

Deathmask orienta ses jumelles sur l'entrée du huitième temple et retint son souffle : Le facteur était en train de faire signer à Milo l'accusé de réception. Et à voir la tête du scorpion, celui-ci était parfaitement déboussolé.

Une fois le facteur reparti, Milo ouvrit l'enveloppe et, curieux, inspecta avec soin la petite carte et les deux billets qui y étaient accrochés. Puis le cancer vit un sourire narquois se peindre sur son visage, et se retrouva avec deux pupilles bleues braquées droit sur lui, malgré la distance.

- Aïe, comment a-t-il deviné que je l'espionnais ? Oh ? OOOHHH !! S'exclama soudain le cancer en voyant le scorpion lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

Deathmask monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au huitième temple, sans prêter attention aux regards moqueurs d'Aiolia et de Shaka à qui Milo avait déjà commenté la scène par cosmos interposé… Milo, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, éclata de rire en lui voyant les joues rouges et le souffle précipité :

- Alors mon grand, déjà essoufflé ? Je suis content que tu sois venu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

- Oui ? S'écria le cancer, sur des charbons ardents. Quoi ?

- Ca : Fous le camp, tu me gonfles ! Cria soudain le scorpion en lui jetant les billets au visage d'un geste rageur. J'veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Et au cas où je ne serais pas assez clair…

Son poing frappa violemment le cancer à la tempe, et celui-ci tomba à terre, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant, que je voulais plus te voir traîner autour de moi, dit le grec.

- Non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! C'est pas possible ! Pensa le cancer. Les billets pour le concert du siècle, que j'ai payé une véritable fortune ! Et même pas pour lui et moi, mais pour qu'il puisse en profiter avec ce sale français !

Il remarqua alors Shaka et Aiolia qui étaient accourus pour voir ce qui se passait, aussitôt rejoints par Kanon, Aioros, et Camus.

- Evidemment… Pensa-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre ses esprits, un deuxième coup avait suivi le premier.

- Arrête, Milo, je crois qu'il a compris, cette fois, dit calmement Aioros.

- Oui, la colère est mauvaise conseillère, c'est une émotion négative, renchérit Shaka.

Milo haussa les épaules et rentra dans son temple. Les autres le suivirent, laissant le cancer seul devant l'entrée avec Kanon. Deathmask sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui casser les côtes, et il se dit que plus jamais il ne revivrait une humiliation pareille… Tu parles, tabassé comme un pauvre écolier racketté, et sauvé par un gamin et par un moine ! Il sentit Kanon l'entraîner vers les escaliers et se laissa guider, vacillant.

- Tu es content de toi, je suppose ? Eructa le gémeau. Tu t'es donné en spectacle, et tu as réussi à finir dans le rôle du pauvre martyre ! Mais ça ne prendra avec aucun d'entre nous !

- C'est Milo qui s'est donné en spectacle, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Grinça le cancer. Et puis, tu as bien eu droit à une seconde chance, toi, non ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de faire des erreurs dans la vie ?

Le marina ne répondit pas mais les paroles de Deathmask n'était que le reflet de la réalité, et il n'avait plus aucun argument à lui opposer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième temple, il poussa rudement le cancer sur une chaise :

- Reste là, je vais chercher de la glace pour ton cocard.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Prêts pour un autre chapitre ?


	4. 4 Surprises

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !

Merci à Kallista pour ses deux précédentes reviews. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Ne t'inquiète pas, nos trois copains ne se feront rejeter ad vidam aeternam... Merci pour ta fidélité, bisous.

Pour info : 574 lectures à ce jour! Merci!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : SURPRISES.**

Milo laissa éclater toute sa colère quand il fut rentré dans son temple :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus ? Maintenant il va se croire tout permis !

- Allons Milo, calme-toi, conseilla Camus. Deathmask ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'énerve pour lui.

Aioros, lui, rigola tout doucement :

- Depuis toujours, il a déchaîné les passions sur son passage. Je crois qu'il ne changera jamais.

- Tu l'as bien connu quand il était enfant, n'est-ce pas, Aioros ? Intervint Shaka, désireux d'alléger l'atmosphère. Comment était-il ?

- Oh, c'était un petit teigneux, déjà à l'époque. Enzo ne voulait que jouer et refusait toute autorité, expliqua le sagittaire avec bonhomie.

Les chevaliers rirent de bon cœur.

- Mais oui, il s'appelait Enzo, avant ! S'exclama Aiolia. J'avais oublié !

- Le pauvre Costa en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec ce diablotin, ça oui ! Continua Aioros en secouant la tête. Il passait son temps à lui botter les fesses ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il était gourmand ! J'ai jamais vu un gamin réussir à engloutir autant de crêpes en une après-midi ! J'arrivais presque plus à suivre la cadence ! Après, il a été malade pendant deux jours !

- Arrête ! Tu lui as fait des crêpes ? S'étonna Milo.

- A lui, mais aussi à Shura et à Aphrodite, le jour où j'ai reçu mon armure, confirma le sagittaire. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Aiolia, mais ce jour-là, Shura et Aphrodite t'ont bercé dans leurs bras. Ils avaient trois et quatre ans, et Aphrodite n'était qu'un petit garçon qui suçait son pouce et faisait des bisous à tout le monde. Quant à Shura, je le considérais comme un deuxième petit frère…

La tension se relâcha, mais Aioros se troubla. Faire remonter ces souvenirs heureux lui renvoyait de plein fouet la douloureuse réalité. Revoir Shura lui avait été très pénible, et il avait préféré l'éviter jusqu'à présent. Mais avec le temps, la rancune s'était estompée jusqu'à céder le pas à des attitudes de rejet dénuées de sens. Songeur, il pensa au capricorne qui accompagnait Saga à Rodorio depuis quelques temps, et sourit. Le temps était peut-être venu d'enterrer la hache de guerre, après tout.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Aphrodite demanda un entretien au Grand Pope. Lorsqu'il ressortit du palais, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et deux larmes brillantes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il secoua la tête.

Abruti de chagrin, il se dirigea vers les falaises et s'assit sur un rocher pour contempler la mer. Il ne remarqua la silhouette mince qu'au bout d'un long moment, et grimaça :

- Misty. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, inutile de t'excuser. Je viens de temps en temps ici pour profiter de l'air chargé d'embruns, ça régénère mon épiderme, expliqua le lézard.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, dit le poisson en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- Aphrodite, attends ! Appela Misty. Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, j'avais une proposition à te faire.

- Une proposition ? Interrogea Aphrodite, un peu étonné. Laquelle ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi. Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense, alors je saisis l'occasion. On serait très bien assortis, tu ne trouves pas ?

Aphrodite vit rouge. Encore un homme qui n'en voulait qu'à son corps, pour satisfaire son égo ! Il explosa :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aime les hommes, d'abord ?

- Euh… Enfin, tout le monde se doute bien que Saga t'avait pris comme amant, à l'époque, balbutia Misty, un peu déstabilisé. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup, la façon dont il parlait de toi était suffisamment explicite, à mon avis, et...

C'en était trop pour Aphrodite. Prendre conscience de ces ragots lui rappela l'unique et véritable nuit qu'il avait passée avec Saga, et sa jouissance délicieusement perverse et coupable.

C'est terminé, je ne serai plus jamais le jouet de quiconque ! Pensa le poisson. Il tendit le bras et s'écria :

- ROSES PIRANAH !

* * *

Deathmask sortit de son temple en se grattant la tête, et descendit en zigzaguant vers le troisième temple. C'est qu'il avait encore du mal à marcher droit, après sa cuite monumentale… Cette fois-ci, sa chute n'eut rien d'une simulation et c'est en se massant le bas du dos qu'il passa devant Saga qui buvait tranquillement un verre de vin devant la télé.

- Tiens, c'est toi, Enzo, commenta le gémeau. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un tomber, tu vas bien ?

- Mgrrrr… Marmonna le cancer, de mauvais poil, avant de réaliser un détail. Il se tourna vers son voisin et demanda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Je t'ai appelé par ton nom, mon cher cancer. Ton vrai nom, dit Saga en souriant légèrement. Enzo. C'est bien ça, non ?

- Je ne te conseille pas de l'utiliser de nouveau, grogna le cancer, furieux.

- Soit. Comme tu veux, concéda le gémeau. Bonne journée.

- C'est ça… Grommela Deathmask en disparaissant avec une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

Mais toute la journée, il entendit des rires sur son passage. Ses collègues prenaient un malin plaisir à l'appeler par son prénom… Quand il se fut fâché une bonne dizaine de fois, et en fut arrivé aux poings, il finit par jeter l'éponge, en se rendant compte que le mal était fait, et qu'il n'y changerait malheureusement plus rien. Il était presque parvenu, le soir venu, à se faire une raison, quand Milo, avec un sourire vicieux, lui proposa de lui faire des crêpes, pour voir s'il arriverait à modérer sa gourmandise légendaire. Une rougeur prononcée et des plus inhabituelles gagna le visage de l'italien, qui se fit la promesse de faire un pâté de sagittaire la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Mais en remarquant les yeux glacés de Camus fixés sur lui, il eut une toute autre idée, et répondit en souriant :

- Quelle bonne idée, Milo ! Des crêpes, ça fait des années que je n'en ai plus mangées ! J'accepte avec plaisir, bien sûr !

Le scorpion, pris à son propre piège, bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible, tandis que le verseau, légèrement surpris, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le rebondissement stratégique du cancer, et rétorquait :

- Fort bien ! Bon appétit, à tous les deux ! A plus tard, Milo !

- Camus ! Implora le scorpion.

- Allons, Milo, la proposition venait de toi, non ? Le nargua Deathmask. Tu manques à ce point de courage que tu aies besoin de ton copain pour faire sauter des crêpes ?

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 11 heures…

Dokho, en montant au palais, croisa Milo qui venait à peine de se réveiller. Le scorpion, en simple pyjama et l'œil vague, l'accueillit avec un bâillement prodigieux.

- Bien dormi, Milo ? Demanda la balance avec un sourire.

- Mouais… Comme un loir. Enzo ne m'a pas lâché avant 3 heures du mat' !

- Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble ? S'étonna Dokho. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir ?

- Je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à hier soir, expliqua Milo. Mais finalement, il s'avère qu'on a plein de points en commun ! Et puis, tu sais, il ne fréquente plus Aphrodite. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment changé ?

Tiens, tiens… Songea Dokho, amusé.

Au neuvième temple, des bruits de voix provenaient de la cuisine. Le vieux maître se dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises aujourd'hui : Aioros et Shura étaient attablés devant un chocolat chaud, absorbés par leur affaire. Si Dokho ne comprit pas les mots du sagittaire, il vit par contre les yeux du capricorne s'élargir de surprise. Shura posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aioros qui lui caressa doucement le front fraternellement comme il le faisait il y a si longtemps.

Dokho songea à part lui que le « problème Aphrodite », lui, était loin d'être réglé. Sion lui avait confié qu'il s'était engagé à trouver un apprenti pour remplacer Aphrodite, qui avait demandé l'autorisation d'abandonner sa charge et de quitter définitivement le sanctuaire. Suite à la décision du Grand pope, Aphrodite avait massacré Misty. Oui, l'attente serait particulièrement difficile pour le jeune suédois…

* * *

Trois mois plus tard…

Sion avait convoqué les chevaliers d'or au palais. Kanon, Milo et Enzo rejoignirent les autres, en retard comme d'habitude. Enzo écouta le Pope exposer son idée de voyage diplomatique à Asgard, et songea que pour rien au monde il n'y mettrait les pieds. Et à voir la tête de Kanon, son sentiment était partagé. Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, une toux sèche, difficilement réprimée, s'éleva au bout de la table. Enzo tourna la tête, intrigué, vers le personnage jusqu'alors ignoré, enveloppé dans une cape sombre. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention à Aphrodite, l'ayant complètement rayé de son existence…

Mû, légèrement inquiet, se pencha discrètement sur le poisson et murmura :

- Ca va, Aphrodite ?

- O… Oui, Mû, croassa le suédois d'une voix méconnaissable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va passer.

Mais avoir pris la parole avait fait dégénérer sa toux en de violentes quintes, et le capuchon tomba en arrière. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans l'assemblée. Pourtant le doute n'était pas permis : le visage fin, les yeux bleu ciel… Mais même si le poisson avait renoncé à son maquillage, s'était coupé ses cheveux, et laissé pousser une barbe de trois jours, l'effet recherché était loin d'avoir été atteint… Certes, le suédois était désormais plus viril, mais en même temps sa beauté n'avait jamais été aussi surnaturelle.

Les mèches turquoise, coupés volontairement très court, dégageaient parfaitement le petit visage pointu et lui redonnaient la candeur et l'innocence de l'enfance, tandis les yeux de biche ressortaient encore plus sur la peau de lait, éclatante de fraîcheur…

Enzo, en retrouvant le portrait de son petit compagnon de jeu de naguère, lâcha sa tasse et le café bouillant lui brûla la cuisse à travers son pantalon, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il n'avait plus vu le suédois depuis longtemps, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, et n'entendait jamais personne parler de lui. Les chevaliers d'or l'avaient pour ainsi dire complètement oublié… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Aphrodite avait relevé son capuchon et baissait la tête, mais les quintes de toux allaient en s'aggravant, et les chevaliers, désemparés, se contentèrent de l'observer en silence. Sion, peiné, prit la parole :

- Aphrodite, rentre chez toi et soigne-toi. Je viendrai te rendre visite ce soir.

Le poisson acquiesça, s'inclina rapidement, et sortit en toussant de plus belle. Sion et Dokho échangèrent un regard troublé. Enzo essuya sans y penser la tâche de café sur sa cuisse.

* * *

Sion posa une serviette humide sur le front d'Aphrodite et le tança vertement :

- Mais enfin, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu es brûlant ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

Le poisson grommela quelques mots et le Pope crut comprendre « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?... Pas important… », et n'en fut que plus furieux. C'est vrai que personne, absolument personne ne se souciait plus d'Aphrodite. Même pas lui. Pas étonnant, dans ce cas-là, que sa maladie soit passée inaperçue… Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de réconforter le malade :

- Dokho veillera sur toi. En attendant, je veux que tu prennes ces pilules pour la fièvre, et que tu te reposes, c'est compris ?

Aphrodite détourna les yeux et hocha la tête. Il était vraiment mal fichu… Sion cacha son inquiétude et retourna au palais. Le poisson sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil agité.

Un peu plus tard au cours de la soirée, à la faveur de l'obscurité, une silhouette s'introduisit furtivement dans le douzième temple. Comme une belle main venait se poser sur son front, Aphrodite se réveilla et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, perdu dans une autre réalité, à cause de sa fièvre :

- Maman… Reste avec moi… Murmura le suédois, les yeux embués. Je serai sage… Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas.

Le visiteur ne répondit pas mais inclina la tête du poisson pour lui faire avaler le médicament avec un grand verre d'eau. Aphrodite eut un sourire radieux et se laissa étendre et border à nouveau dans son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque aussitôt et il se rendormit, l'air paisible.

Saga l'observa un moment et soupira tristement : Il avait rejeté le poisson à un moment où celui-ci était venu demander de l'aide, et s'en sentait obscurément coupable. Mais le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée le rongeait et il n'avait pas le courage d'encourager une quelconque amitié avec ce jeune homme trop sensible. Néanmoins, le découvrir si vulnérable et isolé, presque innocent, cet après-midi, l'avait ému, et il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de veiller sur lui, de loin.

De loin, c'est ça ! Souffla une petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il t'avait reconnu ? Tu te serais enfui ? Ou bien tu l'aurais serré dans tes bras ?

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Aphrodite se réveilla, la fièvre avait baissé et ses pensées étaient redevenues claires, et une bonne odeur de pain grillé le fit frémir. Il enfila un vieux survêtement, et trouva Dokho qui s'affairait dans sa cuisine.

Avec un air paternel, le Vieux Maître le regarda avaler ses médicaments avec un grand verre de jus d'orange, puis, rassuré, alla retrouver Sion au palais.

Aphrodite jeta un regard dégoûté aux œufs brouillés et les jeta à la poubelle, mais se prépara un grand bol de céréales et un yaourt au soja.

Mû arriva sur ces entrefaites pour prendre des nouvelles, et le poisson leva les yeux au ciel : Ca y est, adieu la tranquillité ! Mû, qui était un empathe de premier ordre, se sentit affreusement indésirable :

- Je vais aller admirer tes roses, comme ça tu auras le temps de manger tranquille…

- Non ! Cria Aphrodite en se levant, affolé.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le bélier venait de franchir la porte du jardin. Un cri d'incrédulité se fit aussitôt entendre, et Mû s'exclama :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton jardin ? Toutes tes roses !

Aphrodite répondit, agressif :

- Ma mode a changé. Les fleurs, ce n'est plus de mon âge. Je ne suis pas une gonzesse !

- Mais… Ne te fâche pas, fit gentiment le pauvre Mû, qui se sentait en terrain de plus en plus glissant. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, bien sûr. C'est juste que je trouve que tu n'es plus toi-même. Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas, tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu ne me connais rien de moi. C'est peut-être avant que je n'étais pas moi-même ?

- Aphrodite, tu ne vas pas bien, argumenta le bélier. C'est vrai que je ne te connais pas bien, mais ces choses là, ça se voit toujours comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Tu as réparé mon armure, et cela suffit. Je te remercie mille fois de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est vraiment du temps perdu, je n'ai besoin de personne, le toisa le poisson. Et maintenant, tu dois avoir un tas de choses à faire, alors au revoir et bonne journée.

- Laisse-nous t'aider, Aphrodite ! Tu ne m'apprécies peut-être pas, mais il y a Enzo et Shura !

A ces mots, le suédois éclata d'un rire haineux qui fit courir un frisson d'appréhension dans le dos de Mû. Le rire s'amplifia, tournant à l'hystérie, et le bélier, horrifié, recula avant de disparaître dans un éclair doré. Le poison rit encore longtemps, avant de réussir à se calmer un peu. Sa crise se termina par un hoquet de chagrin et sa mâchoire se crispa, témoignage des gémissements qu'il retenait. Il tomba à genoux et fracassa le sol d'un coup de poing rageur.

* * *

Saga, qui avait passé la nuit à retourner les évènements de la veille, se décida finalement à exposer ses inquiétudes à Kanon.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Hasarda son cadet. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ses histoires… Ca finira mal de toutes façons… Pour être franc, je crois qu'il est au-delà de notre atteinte...

- Mais, il est tellement sensible… Tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Saga, les joues légèrement rougies

Kanon observa son jumeau d'un œil curieux. Saga détourna la tête mais, sous le regard scrutateur, il ne parvenait plus à cacher son trouble. Kanon fronça les sourcils et dit lentement :

- Oh… Bien sûr… J'aurais du comprendre tout de suite. Ainsi ce qui se raconte était exact. Et moi qui croyais que ce n'étaient que de vulgaires racontars !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, balbutia Saga, en devenant encore plus rouge.

- C'est pourtant évident. Tu ne veux pas que soient confirmées les rumeurs prétendant que tu avais fait d'Aphrodite ton amant, à l'époque. Alors quand il est venu te parler, après notre retour, tu l'as repoussé. N'essaye pas de me mentir, je connais ton aura comme la mienne, et je sens que j'ai raison.

Saga fixa son frère de ses prunelles dilatées, et murmura :

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherchait à retrouver, c'était les sensations qu'il avait eues avec l'Autre. Moi, je n'ai jamais compté pour lui.

Kanon, légèrement surpris, se radoucit subitement :

- Tu l'aimes, Saga ?

- Non, non… Je m'inquiète juste pour lui. Je le connais depuis son enfance, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal…

Kanon serra un instant son frère contre lui, un peu embarrassé :

- On va attendre un peu et voir ce qui se passe. Mais je veux que tu reviennes me parler si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

Saga sourit. Un grand poids venait de le quitter, et il se sentait soulagé.

- Promis. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, petit frère. Merci.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Enzo, Saga, Kanon Aioros et Aiolia se faisaient une petite soirée cinéma chez Shura. Lorsque, dans le film, la tête de la petite fille pivota d'un tour complet et qu'une voix hideuse sortit de sa gorge, Enzo rit à gorge déployée. Kanon râla et sortit sa main de son cornet de pop corn pour le taper sur la tête :

- Tais-toi, on n'entend rien !

- Trop classique, le coup de la tête qui tourne ! S'exclama l'italien. Saga, ça t'est jamais arrivé ?

- Ah ah, très drôle ! Railla Saga avec une grimace.

- Oui, très fine, ta remarque. Tout à fait digne de toi… Ajouta le capricorne.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'un gros bruit de rochers fracassés retentit au loin, et se regardèrent, perplexes :

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Aiolia.

- 'Sais pas… Répondit Shura.

Il sortit de son temple et observa le sanctuaire, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons. Des éclairs d'énergie striaient le ciel au-dessus du temple des poissons.

- Oh, fit Shura, ce n'est rien. C'est juste Aphrodite qui s'entraîne. Il le fait souvent de nuit, depuis quelques temps.

- C'est vrai, confirma Aioros. Mais c'est la première fois que j'entends une explosion pareille. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique.

A ce moment-là, une nouvelle explosion fit vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds, puis un silence terrible s'installa, à peine troublé par le bruit de petits insectes nocturnes. Saga resta silencieux mais ses lèvres se pincèrent une fraction de seconde. Kanon posa une main discrète sur son épaule et lui envoya des ondes apaisantes. Enzo prit Shura par le bras et ils rentrèrent dans le temple.

* * *

La soirée se termina sans autre incident, et tout le monde se sépara vers une heure du matin. Saga attendit que son frère fut couché et sortit de son temple sans faire de bruit. Il emprunta un passage secret qui le mena en vue du douzième temple. Tout était calme, et Saga ne put déceler la moindre trace de cosmos. Il s'aventura prudemment sur la terrasse, constatant avec inquiétude la disparition du jardin autrefois exubérant. Son pied buta sur un obstacle, et il reconnut avec effarement Aphrodite, évanoui au milieu des gravats.

- Oh, par Athéna ! S'écria le gémeau sans réfléchir.

Il retourna avec mille précautions le corps inerte et essuya avec sa manche le sang qui coulait d'une blessure sur la joue. Le suédois était sonné, mais autrement il semblait intact.

Aphrodite essayait-il de mettre au point de nouvelles techniques de combat ? S'interrogea le gémeau. Oui, cela semblait assez logique, s'il avait renoncé à ses roses…

Il souleva doucement le poisson dans ses bras forts, le porta jusqu'au temple et l'allongea sur son lit. Aphrodite gémit légèrement quand il appuya un gant de toilette humide sur la plaie pour la nettoyer, mais ne reprit pas conscience. Une fois le sang étanché, Saga contempla longuement le suédois puis se pencha légèrement sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Aphrodite… Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie…

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Les entraînements d'Aphrodite continuaient, toujours plus puissants. A présent, Camus et Shura se rejoignaient souvent entre leurs deux temples pour observer les décharges d'énergies avec une appréhension croissante. Saga, lui, se faisait violence pour rester bien sagement allongé dans son lit et tenir la bride à ses inquiétudes.

Un soir, Kanon, Milo et Enzo empruntèrent une voiture du sanctuaire pour se rendre à Athènes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bowling et commandèrent de grands verres de bière, avant d'entamer une compétition acharnée, à qui ferait le plus grand nombre de strikes. Une fois de plus, la boule d'Enzo rafla toutes les quilles et des sifflements s'élevèrent. L'italien se pavana un instant devant le parterre de filles en admiration devant lui, et passa négligemment une belle main brune dans sa chevelure bleue. Kanon, avec un sourire en coin, lui fit un croque en jambes, et il s'étala de tout son long, sous les rires des filles. Il se releva d'un bond, prêt à se battre, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça va pas ?

- Oh, môôôsieur est fâché ? Que môôôsieur me pardonne ! Singea le gémeau. Permettez-moi de vous dire que je vous trouve très beau !

- Oh oui, fais le beau encore un peu, crabie ! S'exclama Milo.

Enzo écrasa son poing sur le visage d'un Milo hilare, tandis que divers clients et responsables tentaient de les séparer. La bagarre devint générale, et à la fin, ils furent jetés dehors, avec leurs chaussures et leurs vestes. Le gémeau, le scorpion et le cancer se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire :

- Ca défoule, commenta Kanon. Faudra recommencer.

- Vous m'avez tourné en ridicule devant mes admiratrices, ronchonna le cancer.

- Non mais, Enzo, tu crains, sérieux, rétorqua le scorpion. Le coup du « je me sens plus tellement je suis parfait » c'est démodé depuis longtemps. Loin d'attirer les filles, ça les fait fuir !

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le cancer. Alors pourquoi y'a une jolie petite caille qui m'attend là-bas ?

- Hein ?? Se récrièrent les deux compères complètement estomaqués.

* * *

La nouvelle de la relation du cancer avec une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns fit rapidement le tour du sanctuaire. L'ancien tueur quittait à présent fréquemment l'enceinte sacrée pour retrouver sa dulcinée qui, en fin de compte, était une des petites filles de Rodorio qu'il observait en cachette quand il était plus jeune.

Milo et Kanon, complices, ne rataient pas une occasion de se moquer du sourire béat qui flottait désormais presque en permanence sur son visage bronzé. Et puis, un jour, à la surprise générale, Enzo obtint l'autorisation du Grand Pope d'inviter la jeune fille à résider au sanctuaire avec lui.

Ses amis l'aidèrent à réaménager son temple pour en faire un lieu chaleureux, et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'Enzo escorta la jeune fille rougissante jusqu'à chez lui pour la présenter à ses amis réunis dans son temple :

- Je vous présente Lena. Nous allons nous marier dans trois mois !

Les chevaliers d'or applaudirent à tout rompre. Camus alla chercher une bouteille de champagne dans son temple, que Shura sabra d'un mouvement précis. Enzo serra tendrement Lena contre lui et les chevaliers burent à leur santé.

Le mariage eut lieu à l'église de Rodorio, sous les yeux attendris du Grand Pope et d'Athéna, qui avait fait le déplacement tout exprès depuis le Japon. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient venus assister à la cérémonie, sauf Aphrodite, qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre à l'invitation. Quand, au petit matin, le cancer pénétra dans son temple en portant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, le poisson, qui l'observait depuis son temple, cracha dans sa direction avec mépris: :

- Quand je pense que j'aurais aimé être avec lui à une époque ! La pauvre fille, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir !

* * *

Enzo et Lena étaient mariés depuis deux semaines, lorsque Marine traversa les temples pour monter au palais. Le cancer délaissa son épouse un moment pour aller l'accueillir.

- Bonjour, Marine. Ah, tu vas au palais ? Mais oui, passe !

- Merci, Deathmask. Ah, au fait, comment tu te débrouilles dans ton mariage ?

- Pas trop mal, je pense, merci. Et mon prénom c'est Enzo. C'est qui, ce gamin ? Demanda le cancer en désignant la petite frimousse, mâtinée de tâches de rousseur, endormie sur l'épaule du chevalier d'argent.

- C'est un apprenti pour Aphrodite. Il s'appelle Johann, il a quatre ans et vient de Suisse.

- Aphrodite va avoir un apprenti ? Demanda Enzo. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Qui peut encore dire qu'il est au courant de quoi que ce soit qui concerne Aphrodite ? Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois ! Répliqua Marine.

- Oh, qu'il est mignon ! S'écria Lena qui était venue les rejoindre. Il est à vous ?

- Non, c'est le futur élève d'Aphrodite.

- Aphrodite ? S'étonna Lena. C'est celui qu'on ne voit jamais, c'est ça ?

* * *

Décembre arriva et Aphrodite reçut la traditionnelle invitation à la fête de Noël. Il retourna le carton dans tous les sens tout en préparant le chocolat de Johann. Il n'avait absolument pas la moindre envie de se présenter à cette fête, mais ce serait bien pour le petit, qui avait déjà travaillé très dur…

Il observa la petite tête aux cheveux blonds penchée avec appétit sur ses tartines et avança la main pour caresser les boucles soyeuses. L'enfant leva ses grands yeux bleus et gratifia son maître d'un large sourire, où une incisive manquait. Aphrodite sourit en retour et dit doucement :

- Demain, nous irons en ville acheter un beau pantalon et un nouveau pull, il commence à faire froid.

- Vi, maître !

Le soir du réveillon, le suédois habilla soigneusement le petit, puis brossa longuement ses boucles folles. Satisfait, il s'enveloppa dans sa grande cape noire, et tendit la main à son protégé qui la prit avec confiance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle, tout le monde était déjà installé, et les conversations allaient bon train. Le poisson installa son apprenti à une des tables réservée aux enfants et gagna la seule place libre, entre Dokho et Aiolia. Le Vieux Maître lui sourit paternellement et reprit sa conversation avec Sion. Aiolia, qui gardait encore rancune au poisson de l'avoir persécuté dans son enfance, le salua de la tête avec raideur avant de se tourner vers son frère.

Le repas débuta, et Aphrodite se laissa baigner par l'ambiance, repensant à son premier Noël d'enfant au sanctuaire. Son regard, malgré lui, dévia sur Enzo qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table, en compagnie de sa femme et il eut un pincement au cœur.

Lena se leva à ce moment précis pour attraper la corbeille de pain, et il remarqua que son ventre avait déjà commencé à s'arrondir doucement…

Il ne remarqua pas le regard de Saga posé sur lui, mais s'intéressa à Johann, qui avait renversé son gobelet de jus de fruits. Il se leva aussitôt et alla réparer les dégâts. Le petit baissa les yeux :

- Pardon, maître. Je ferai plus attention, c'est promis!

- Je sais, Johann, ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse-toi bien, répondit le suédois.

Un vieux bonhomme, qui s'occupait de la table d'enfants de derrière, s'adressa doucement au poisson en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule :

- Alors, mon petit, tu vois que tu te débrouilles très bien, finalement ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça !

- Costa ! Joyeux Noël ! Aphrodite se retourna et l'embrassa gaiement.

Saga, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, sentit son cœur fondre et avala son verre de vin d'une seule traite. Kanon, intrigué, suivit son regard, bientôt imité par le Grand Pope.

Aphrodite, pensa Sion avec soulagement, semblait enfin avoir abandonné son masque d'homme froid et colérique pour retrouver son équilibre, avec cet enfant.

Il échangea avec Dokho un regard de connivence et leva son verre à la santé de ses chevaliers.

* * *

Le 28 Décembre fut un jour sombre et pluvieux, et Johann, la nuit venue, fut réveillé par un grondement de tonnerre. La foudre s'abattit sur un arbre proche et avec un cri de frayeur, le petit quitta précipitamment son lit pour chercher refuge auprès de son maître.

Aphrodite dormait sur le côté, un bras au-dessus de la tête, exposant son flan droit à la lumière froide de la lune. Alors que le petit apprenti pénétrait en silence dans la pièce, un nouvel éclair fit ressortir la cicatrice sur la joue du chevalier. Johann, terrifié par la soudaine décharge d'énergie, poussa un petit glapissement.

Aphrodite se réveilla sur le champ et, dans une bouffée d'adrénaline, lança une rose démoniaque sur son élève. Le reconnaissant une fraction de seconde plus tard, il pulvérisa la fleur d'un geste, et s'écria :

- Johann ! Tu es fou ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ?

- Pardon, maître ! Gémit le petit. Je ne voulais pas ! Pardon ! Il y a eu un gros éclair derrière ma chambre, et un arbre a pris feu ! Alors je suis venu pour dormir avec vous, comme vous m'avez dit de faire si jamais j'avais peur…

Aphrodite, bien que fortement irrité, se laissa attendrir par les grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes, et attira le gosse contre lui, le consolant de son mieux :

- Excuse-moi, Johann. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais c'est très dangereux, tu comprends, de réveiller les gens en sursaut.

Le petit eut honte et se mit à pleurer d'impuissance :

- J'ai été méchant ! Je ne te désobéirai plus, papa ! Promis !

- Je ne suis pas ton papa, Johann, je ne suis que ton maître.

- Si, tu es mon papa ! Insista le gamin en se pendant à son cou. Tu t'occupes de moi tout le temps, et puis tu me laisses dormir avec toi, et puis tu m'achètes des cadeaux ! Tu me fais des tartines et du chocolat !

Aphrodite ébouriffa la tignasse blonde. Cette confiance enfantine, aveugle, lui redonnait petit à petit foi en l'espèce humaine. Il sourit et serra le petit contre lui :

- Je ne suis pas ton papa, mais j'essaierai d'être le meilleur maître possible, dit-il. Viens là, il faut dormir encore un peu…

Le petit finit par se calmer et se blottit tout contre le corps musclé, recherchant avec avidité la sécurité d'une étreinte paternelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés et Aphrodite l'installa sous les couvertures, le bordant soigneusement. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne parviendrait plus à retrouver le sommeil…

Il se leva, enfila son peignoir et se mit à faire les cent pas, faisant sans même s'en rendre compte, apparaître une rose rouge et en mordillant nerveusement la tige. Au bout d'une demi-heure, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son attitude, il écrasa la fleur sous son talon.

- Ridicule ! J'avais juré de ne plus jamais employer ces armes de femelles ! La solitude ne me réussit décidément pas…

Il se rendit au salon, se suspendit à une barre et entreprit de réaliser une série de tractions…

* * *

Saga, depuis la fête de Noël, ne pouvait chasser l'image de ce nouvel Aphrodite, penché sur son élève. Ses gestes paternels, son regard tendre, puis pétillant de joie lorsqu'il avait embrassé Costa…

Oui, Aphrodite était innocent. Il l'avait toujours été, depuis son enfance. Il avait été l'apprenti le plus beau… Le plus sensible… Le plus fragile… Ni son masque de pervers, ni son attitude rebelle actuelle ne parviendraient à le tromper plus longtemps… Pas plus que cette balafre toute fraîche sur sa joue…

Le cœur de Saga lui paraissait soudain plus léger, et un doux sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? A la prochaine alors! Bisous à toutes (et à tous...)!


	5. 5 A la Saint Sylvestre

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard, suis exténuée en ce moment… Aidez-moi à tenir le coup jusqu'aux vacances d'été !! lol ! Merci à Kalista, Camilo, Yami Shino, Camus deverseau, et Aeter pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : A LA SAINT SYLVESTRE.**

Deux jours plus tard arriva ce qu'Aphrodite, inconsciemment, redoutait depuis quelques temps… Il était en train de se doucher lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de conversation dans le salon. Il reconnut aisément la petite voix de Johann, mais l'autre voix était étouffée et il ne parvint pas à l'identifier. Maudissant l'intrus qui s'immisçait dans leur petite vie tranquille, il s'habilla à la va-vite et déboula furieux dans le salon.

Le petit était gentiment assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Saga, depuis un petit moment maintenant :

- Et lui, expliquait Johann en cajolant son ours en peluche, c'est Winny ! Mon maître me l'a offert quand je suis arrivé…

- Il est drôlement gentil ton maître, dit Saga en souriant.

- Oh oui ! Je lui demanderai de te faire un chocolat quand il sortira de la douche ! Il fait un chocolat super bon ! Tu aimes le chocolat, Saga ?

Aphrodite se mordit la joue et se retint pour ne pas hurler : Johann était déjà bien sous le charme… Il maudit le gémeau qui osait manœuvrer de la sorte et s'avança, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et les yeux flamboyants.

- Saga ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Maître, Saga a apporté un gros cadeau ! S'écria le petit en se jetant dans les jambes d'Aphrodite. Il dit que c'est pour nous deux !

- Ah, répondit le poisson. Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est bientôt Nouvel An, dit le gémeau, et je voulais vous faire une surprise.

- Un surprise, comme ça, subitement ? Tu me crois vraiment naïf à ce point ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu me veux !

- Ouvre ! Ouvre ! Suppliait Johann en tirant sur le pantalon du suédois. Si te plaît !

- Tu devrais ouvrir ce paquet, Aphrodite, tu sais ? Sourit Saga. Sinon ton élève ne te le pardonnera jamais.

Le poisson grinça des dents mais alla chercher un couteau et coupa l'adhésif qui maintenait le paquet fermé. Johann, curieux, était grimpé sur son dos et observait le déroulement des opérations. Enfin, Aphrodite écarta plusieurs couches de papier protecteur et le petit demanda :

- Ohhh ! C'est quoi ?

Mais le suédois secouait la tête d'un air perdu. Saga s'approcha :

- Ce sont des pétards et des fusées pour le Nouvel An, pour faire un joli feu d'artifice.

- C'est quoi un feu d'artifice ? Demanda le petit.

- C'est quand tu envoies dans le ciel de petits projectiles qui font de très belles étoiles de toutes les couleurs, expliqua le gémeau.

- Ooohhh !! Fit Johann. Merci Saga !

Aphrodite revint subitement à lui. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin. Si ça continuait, il n'arriverait plus du tout à maîtriser la situation… Il fit descendre le petit de son dos en disant :

- Tu n'as pas encore fait tes exercices ce matin. Remercie Saga comme il faut et vas t'entraîner. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- Oui, maître !

Johann tendit la main à Saga avec un sourire immense et s'enfuit en courant vers la terrasse. Sur le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître :

- Saga y veut un chocolat chaud !

Aphrodite ravala son air, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en fusillant le grec du regard :

- Alors tu le veux ou pas, ton chocolat ?

* * *

Saga observa le poisson préparer la boisson en souriant pour lui-même. A présent, Aphrodite ne pourrait plus l'ignorer… Certes, son plan était légèrement déloyal, mais les résultats était là : Il était assis dans la cuisine du douzième temple avec son poisson !

Aphrodite interrompit sa méditation en posant brutalement la tasse bouillante sur la table :

- Je t'interdis d'approcher Johann !

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua le gémeau. Tu l'étouffes complètement, ce gosse, au lieu de le laisser s'épanouir ! Il ne demande qu'à rencontrer du monde ! Pourquoi ne pas le présenter à Kiki, par exemple, ils sont presque du même âge ?

- Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires ! J'accepte ton cadeau parce que le mal est fait, mais je te défends de revenir encore fourrer ton nez ici, tu m'entends ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quel mal tu parles, répondit Saga, perplexe.

- Tu ne seras jamais le bienvenu ici, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Tu ne te serviras pas de Johann comme tu t'es servi de moi, à l'époque !

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, et tu le sais ! Trancha Saga froidement.

- Je te faisais confiance, dit le poisson lentement, et tu en as profité sans le moindre scrupule !

- Oui, Aphrodite, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui tenais les rênes, à ce moment-là. Moi aussi, j'étais prisonnier, sous emprise… Mais IL est parti maintenant, et tu es trop fragile, tu n'arrives pas à remonter la pente. Laisse moi t'aider !

- Tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, murmura Aphrodite.

- Je n'aurais pas du te repousser, à notre retour, continua Saga. C'est toi qui avais raison, il y a quelque chose qui nous lie, depuis ce moment-là… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, et j'ai laissé la situation dégénérer… Je me sens responsable de toi.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne serai plus jamais la marionnette de personne !

- Aphrodite, loin de moi l'idée de te faire encore le moindre mal. J'ai vu comment tu t'occupes de ton apprenti, tu es sensible et aimant, et tu as besoin d'être entouré. Il ne faut plus que tu te punisses à vivre ainsi, coupé de tout le monde. Et tu ne feras que nuire à ton apprenti, à le surprotéger comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es arrivé à tes fins, non ? Siffla le suédois. Johann ne jure plus que par toi, et il aura un beau feu d'artifice pour le Nouvel An ! Tu as réussi là un coup de maître, bravo ! Mais, heureusement, nous partons pour le Groënland dans quinze jours, loin de ton influence pernicieuse ! J'en ferai un chevalier fort et déterminé. Capable de te résister. Après, quand il aura repris ma charge, je serai enfin débarrassé de toi, pour toujours !

Saga pâlit affreusement. Il lui semblait qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds… Aphrodite, partir pour toujours ? Et sur un malentendu pareil ? Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar !

Aphrodite, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, prit la tasse de chocolat et la vida dans l'évier.

- Maintenant que tu as bu ton chocolat, sors d'ici et ne reviens plus !

Le gémeau, en état de choc, se leva comme un automate et quitta le temple.

* * *

Le 31 au soir, Aphrodite prépara un petit sac avec le pyjama de son apprenti, le carton de feux d'artifices et prit Johann par la main, en direction de la partie basse du sanctuaire. Costa leur ouvrit la porte et serra Aphrodite dans ses bras :

- Bonsoir, Aphrodite. Bienvenu à la maison. Bonjour mon petit bout de chou ! Tu te rappelles de moi ?

- Vi ! T'es le monsieur de la fête ! T'as vu mon nounours ? Il est beau hein ? Y s'appelle Winny ! Expliqua le bambin en agitant sa peluche sous le nez du vieux serviteur.

- On va devenir de grands amis, tous les trois, pas vrai, Johann ? Rigola Costa.

Ils mangèrent ensemble tous les trois, comme une vraie famille, puis Aphrodite coucha le petit pour quelques heures, en attendant minuit. Costa étreignit l'épaule du suédois en souriant :

- C'est une bonne idée, de fêter Nouvel An tous ensemble. Alors, tu as amené les pétards ?

- Oui, voilà ! Le problème, c'est que je n'y connais rien !

- Attends, on va regarder ensemble…

Une bonne heure après, ils se regardaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés, les notices à la main.

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'à mon époque ! Se plaignit Costa. Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué, là où tu les as achetés ?

Aphrodite resta silencieux un moment, puis se redressa avec un soupir et se saisit de sa cape :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

* * *

Une haute silhouette se profila à l'entrée du temple. Aphrodite, qui montait les dernières marches, déglutit avec peine. Si ce n'était pour Johann, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça !

Kanon bloqua le passage et l'observa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende sa capuche, puis il sourit et lui donna une rapide accolade.

- Bonsoir Aphrodite. Tu viens voir Saga ?

Le poisson acquiesça, légèrement surpris de cet accueil chaleureux. Mais le cadet des gémeaux ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Déjà il criait de toute la force de ses poumons :

- Saga ! De la visite pour toi, grand frère !

Il regarda encore une fois le suédois avec des yeux brillants :

- Il est dans la cuisine, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement.

Kanon lui sourit encore une fois avant de disparaître vers le temple du cancer avec un petit geste de la main.

Aphrodite, le cœur battant, s'avança à l'intérieur du temple. Pas le moindre signe de Saga. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et s'arrêta tout net. Saga était là, penché sur un ragoût fumant, un livre de cuisine dans une main, et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre. La hotte au-dessus de la cuisinière fonctionnait à plein régime, et il n'avait donc pas entendu l'appel de son frère. Lorsqu'Aphrodite s'avança et lui tapa sur l'épaule, il sursauta et se retourna en criant :

- Putain Kanon ! Combien de fois faudra que j'te dise… A… Phro ?

- Salut Saga, murmura le poisson, gêné. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est… Euh… C'est pour les pétards. On a besoin d'aide, on sait pas comment faire.

- Ah… Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

- S'il te plaît, Saga. C'est pour Johann, uniquement. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

- Uniquement pour Johann, bien sûr… Murmura Saga. Et bien, je suppose que je peux faire un effort, pour le petit. Même si tu le pousseras à me haïr dans les années à venir, ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon.

- Je… Tu m'insultes ! S'indigna le poisson. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà assez difficile de venir te supplier ?

- Humpf ! Renifla le gémeau. Peu importe. Je te dépanne ce soir, d'accord, et après, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'embêterai plus. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de quitter le sanctuaire pour être tranquille.

* * *

Saga éteignit le feu et descendit vers le passage secret aux côtés d'Aphrodite. Le suédois n'osait pas regarder son aîné, gêné par la situation. Le silence devenait oppressant. Aphrodite se racla la gorge et finit par essayer de rompre la glace :

- Il était bizarre Kanon ce soir…

- Ahhh… Pourquoi ? Demanda Saga, d'un air distrait.

- Ben, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi amical. Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je lui ai juste avoué, hier, que je t'aimais, expliqua Saga avec indifférence.

Aphrodite stoppa net de marcher et resta interdit. Saga se retourna et le héla :

- Et bien, tu viens ou quoi ?

- Tu… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Balbutia Aphrodite.

- Oui, dit Saga en haussant les épaules. Je peux bien te le dire, aujourd'hui, après tout, quelle importance, puisque tu vas partir et que je ne te reverrai probablement jamais ? De toutes façons, tu es mort, à l'intérieur, plus mort qu'un morceau de bois…

- Tu mens ! Cria le poisson. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne veux que mon corps !

- Si tu le dis… Rétorqua le gémeau en recommençant à marcher.

* * *

Aphrodite souleva le petit Johann sur ses épaules, pendant que Saga disposait des fusées dans des bouteilles vides et allumait les mèches. Costa sortit de sa poche un vieux Polaroïd et prit plusieurs clichés. Les mèches se consumèrent rapidement et Saga vint rejoindre la petite famille en courant. Dans un hurlement strident, les fusées jaillirent. Johann cria d'étonnement, et Saga rit de bon cœur. Une déflagration se fit entendre haut dans le ciel, et une gerbe de couleur fit reculer les ténèbres.

- Ohhhh !! Cria Johann. La belle bleue !

Autre explosion :

- Ohhh !! La belle rouge ! Tu as vu, papa ? C'est beau !

Aphrodite éclata de rire et son regard pétillant se posa sur Johann, puis sur Costa. Le gémeau sourit mais son cœur saignait. Ce regard là, il ne serait jamais pour lui… Avec un pincement de regret, il retourna s'occuper des prochaines fusées…

* * *

Aphrodite coucha Johan dans le petit lit et lui fourra son nounours dans les bras. Le petit lui tendit les bras d'un air endormi et le poisson l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de le border soigneusement.

- Merci de me dépanner, Costa. C'est juste pour cette nuit, ne t'en fais pas !

- Je m'occuperai bien de lui, Aphrodite. Sois tranquille.

Le poisson embrassa le vieil homme qui le lui rendit bien :

- Bonne année, mon petit. Sois heureux.

Aphrodite acquiesça et partit en courant. Que devinait le vieil homme ? Que savait-il du tourment qui obscurcissait son cœur ? Le passage secret le mena directement à l'entrée du troisième temple, et il entra sans s'annoncer. Tout était silencieux, il hésita un bref moment. Et s'il se trompait ? S'il était en train de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute sa vie ?

Une forme souple se leva du canapé pour venir à sa rencontre, et il recula. Dans la pénombre, il lui était impossible de distinguer s'il s'agissait de Saga ou de Kanon… Nerveux, il tourna les talons, prêt à fuir. Il ne savait plus…

Une grande main brune se posa sur son épaule, et il reconnut le regard plein de bonté du dragon des mers :

- J'espérais que tu viendrais, mais je n'osais pas y croire… Viens, suis-moi.

Puis il le guida jusqu'au couloir, lui désigna la porte de gauche et le poussa dans le dos :

- Reste avec lui, moi je vais me taper l'incruste chez Milo, pour le Nouvel An. Merci d'être venu. Merci d'être là pour lui. Et bonne Année.

* * *

Saga était allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, les bras repliés sur la tête comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Aphrodite, à ce spectacle, sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque, et la descendit doucement le long du dos. Saga sursauta quand la caresse glissa sur sa peau nue. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher ! Il se retourna doucement. Le souffle léger d'Aphrodite siffla à ses oreilles et il planta son regard océan dans les prunelles turquoise.

Aphrodite était troublé. Les grands yeux bleus écarquillés étaient noyés de larmes… Il n'aurait jamais cru que Saga puisse pleurer…

Le poisson encercla tout doucement le gémeau de ses bras et le berça tendrement. Saga se laissa faire, comme dans un rêve. La voix d'Aphrodite, un peu voilée, s'éleva :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aimer, Saga. Mais… Je… Je veux bien essayer… Ca va être dur, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer personne.

- Non, répondit le gémeau. Je t'ai vu avec Johann, ce soir. Je me trompais, ta capacité à aimer n'est pas morte, Aphrodite. Mais tu essayes de t'en persuader toi-même, et c'est cela qui te fait souffrir.

- Embrasse-moi… Chuchota le poisson en lui offrant ses lèvres.

Pour tous les deux, qui ne connaissaient jusqu'à présent que des actes sexuels sans amour, ce baiser fut magique. Ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés, et appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Apprends-moi à aimer… Murmura le poisson. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul…

- C'est toi qui vas m'apprendre…

Le grec, heureux, se coula délicatement sous lui et lui entoura la taille de ses longues jambes, tandis que les doigts fins d'Aphrodite jouaient sur sa figure, dessinant les contours du visage, s'aventurant sur l'arête du nez, sur les lèvres…

- Oh, Aphrodite… Je t'aime… Soupira Saga.

Aphrodite respira son parfum musqué et chuchota :

- Détends-toi…

* * *

Au petit matin :

Kanon quitta la maison du scorpion, laissant les autres ronfler joyeusement… Il avait décidé de chercher des provisions au troisième temple pour le petit déjeuner de ses amis. Encore titubant, il dessina une figure dans les airs. Pas question de se risquer dans les escaliers, imbibé comme il l'était il risquait encore de se casser le cou ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il émergeait en titubant dans le salon du quatrième temple. Trébuchant par-dessus la table basse et s'étalant de tout son long, il se mit à brailler :

- Meeerde !!

Un certain sicilien sortit alors de sa chambre, furieux d'être réveillé à sept heures du matin le premier de l'an :

- Bordel, tu vas le fermer, ton clapet, oui ? C'est malin, tu as réveillé Lena, comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez fatiguée comme ça, dans son état !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Tu t'es trompé de temple ? Demanda le gémeau d'une voix alcoolisée.

- Mais bien sûr ! Grommela le cancer en le traînant vers les escaliers. Allez, je te raccompagne. C'est à se demander comment tu as réussi à descendre jusqu'ici tout seul !

- Ben j'ai ouvert un golden triangle mais je comprends pas comment il a fait pour te téléporter, toi, chez nous… Balbutia Kanon alors qu'ils entraient dans le troisième temple.

- Oh, ferme-là, tu veux bien ? Alors, c'est laquelle, ta chambre ?

- Ben, heu… Oh là là, je vois tout trouble… C'est la deuxième porte à gauche… Euh non, à droite !

Le cancer leva les yeux au ciel : Il avait le choix entre deux portes uniquement, une à droite et une à gauche… Avec une chance sur deux de tomber sur un Saga qui le galaxian exploserait à coup sûr ! Le dilemme était cornélien… Il opta pour la porte de gauche et poussa le dragon défraîchi sur le lit. Les couvertures remuèrent, et le cancer se mordit la lèvre, prêt à payer chèrement son erreur. La lumière inonda brusquement la chambre, et Saga cligna des yeux en découvrant son jumeau affalé sur lui, et le cancer au pied du lit. Mais Enzo n'eut pas le temps de justifier sa présence… Aphrodite, jusqu'à présent dissimulé à son regard, venait de repousser draps et couvertures, et s'asseyait en grommelant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Saga se raidit, pâle et silencieux, mais il était trop tard. Aphrodite venait de découvrir les intrus. Le poisson resta un instant immobile, persuadé qu'il rêvait. Le cancer recula de plusieurs pas, une expression d'incrédulité choquée se peignant peu à peu sur ses traits.

- Ce… Ce n'est… Pas… Possible… Alors c'était vrai ?

Aphrodite, cherchant machinalement à se justifier, ouvrit la bouche mais, devant l'air ébahi du cancer, ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge. Saga posa une main apaisante sur son épaule nue, puis foudroya l'italien du regard :

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Sors immédiatement de ma chambre, si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi.

Le cancer ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit presque en courant.

- Il est trop égoïste, Aphrodite, dit Saga. Oublie-le.

- C'est déjà fait, répondit le poisson en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me demande même comment nous avons pu être amis, un jour, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. De toutes façons, je pars au Groenland pour la formation de Johann, et le sanctuaire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. La seule personne qui me manquera, ici, ce sera toi. A moins que… M'accompagnerais-tu, si je te le demandais ?

- Si Athéna et le Grand Pope sont d'accord, Kanon peut parfaitement me remplacer ici, je ne suis pas indispensable, sourit Saga. Si tu veux bien de moi, je te suivrai volontiers…

Aphrodite lui imposa un baiser sauvage :

- Oui, je le veux… Mon avenir est avec toi.

A ce moment, Kanon grogna un peu, au milieu de ses brumes alcoolisées. Les deux amants échangèrent un clin d'œil, et Saga, d'un coup de pied bien senti, envoya son frère valdinguer par terre. Kanon maugréa bien un peu mais se rendormit aussitôt, couché sur le tapis. Saga, avec un petit sourire en coin, se lova contre Aphrodite, frottant une de ses jambes contre son aine. Le suédois hoqueta et enfonça profondément ses ongles dans les épaules de Saga qui frémit. Dans son sommeil, Kanon poussa un léger geignement. Aphrodite, rougissant, voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant mais Saga, excité par la proximité de son jumeau, le retint fermement et continua à le chauffer, jusqu'à ce que, dans un soupir, le poisson se répande dans sa main…. Le gémeau rigola tout doucement et embrassa les cheveux turquoise. Puis il leva le bras en direction de son frère, dessina un portail dimensionnel, et le renvoya cuver gentiment dans sa chambre.

* * *

Enzo rentra chez lui passablement troublé, la scène repassant inlassablement en boucle devant ses yeux. Aphrodite, dans le lit de Saga ! Non, il avait toujours refusé de croire ces ragots ! Aphrodite… Saga… Mince, et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? Le suédois n'était pas sa propriété, non ? Il pouvait bien gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait ! En plus, il ne se considérait même plus comme son ami…

Il se rallongea aux côtés de sa femme, mais sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Lena l'observa quelques minutes et finit par demander, inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec Kanon ?

- Non, non…

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est Aphro…

- Tu l'as vu ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Je croyais qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il couche avec Saga…

Le cancer s'interrompit et commença à se ronger les ongles. Lena fronça les sourcils, perplexe et mécontente. Elle tapa d'un petit coup sec sur les mains de son mari et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, qui est avec qui ? Et puis, cet Aphrodite, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très proche de lui, non ? Il n'est même pas venu à notre mariage, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! Il est avec Saga, et alors ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Il doit être antipathique au possible !

- Non, Lena, ne le juge pas si durement, grimaça le cancer. Aphrodite et moi, on a été élevés ensemble, et il était mon meilleur ami.

- Mais… Bredouilla la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ! Tu traînes toujours avec Kanon et Milo. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Le cancer secoua tristement la tête, abattu.

- J'ai déconné. Je lui ai tourné le dos au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi. Je suis une ordure, j'ai tout gâché, avec mon égoïsme…

Lena, sentant là une douleur ancienne et profonde, demeura silencieuse mais entoura son mari de ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était comme si des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient. Puis Lena poussa un petit cri de surprise et Enzo, affolé, s'écria :

- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais posa la longue main brune sur son ventre gonflé, et l'italien sentit un très léger tressaillement contre sa paume, si fugitif qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Lena rigola nerveusement et dit :

- Tu as senti ? Notre bébé, il a bougé, pour la première fois !

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Saga déménageait chez Aphrodite. La nouvelle fit grand bruit au sein de la chevalerie d'or. La plupart des chevaliers prirent la chose avec philosophie. Après tout, le petit faible de Saga pour le suédois était un secret de polichinelle… Quant à ceux que cela indignait, leurs langues se calmèrent bien vite : A la surprise générale, Kanon s'était ouvertement positionné comme un ardent défenseur des deux amants.

La vie reprit son cours, et, une semaine plus tard, Marine et Kanon se virent convoqués au palais. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, Marine était songeuse et troublée. Prendre la place d'Aphrodite par intérim, pendant la formation de Johann ? Elle n'avait pas pu refuser, mais se demandait comment les autres chevaliers allaient prendre cette nouvelle : Une femme parmi eux !

Kanon ne semblait pas autrement inquiet, et la rassura : Au sanctuaire de Poséidon, la présence de Thétis ne posait pas le moindre problème et personne ne songeait à lui manquer de respect.

Marine, à ces mots, fit une petite moue en soulevant la question du cancer, et de ce machisme typiquement italien qui l'habillait comme une seconde peau. Kanon éclata de rire :

- Lui ? Entre sa femme et son bébé à venir, il ne t'embêtera pas tant que ça ! Et puis, sinon, je pourrai toujours le remettre à sa place vite fait bien fait ! N'oublie pas que je suis le nouveau chevalier des gémeaux, après tout ! Mais, dis-moi…

Kanon se rapprocha légèrement de Marine et lui souffla à l'oreille, taquin :

- Ca ne devrait pas trop te déranger de venir habiter un peu plus près d'Aiolia, non ?

Marine rougit furieusement. Kanon éclata de rire mais la serra gentiment contre lui. Ils redescendirent ensemble les marches interminables. Au temple du lion, Aiolia les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Salut Kanon. Tiens, Marine ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux un café ?

* * *

Le départ d'Aphrodite et de Saga fut discret. Il se fit tôt le matin, car l'avion pour le Groenland partait à 8 heures. Aphrodite tenait Johann par la main. Le petit serrait son nounours contre son cœur et ouvrait de grands yeux en dévisageant les deux gémeaux, cherchant d'éventuelles différences. Costa, qui était présent lui aussi, lui offrit une belle écharpe bleue. Shura et Aioros vinrent donner une dernière accolade à Saga, avant de se tourner, un peu gênés, vers Aphrodite. Le suédois les contempla un instant avant de leur tendre une main hésitante. Shura la serra brièvement, mais Aioros préféra gratifier le poisson d'une étreinte légère mais amicale. Aphrodite ne dit rien, mais son visage s'éclaira et il sourit. Il prit la main de Saga avec confiance.

Sion et Dokho descendirent du palais pour les accompagner à l'aéroport. Lorsque l'avion décolla, les deux chevaliers soupirèrent de concert et s'appuyèrent l'un à l'autre, se sentant plus vieux que jamais.

Une silhouette aux courts cheveux bleus, cachée derrière un escalier, fixa l'horizon encore un bon moment avant de quitter son poste d'observation d'un pas vif.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, en Juin :

Enzo dormait d'un sommeil profond lorsqu'une main tremblante le secoua timidement. Il changea de position en marmonnant vaguement et se cacha la tête sous son oreiller. La main sur son épaule se fit plus insistante, et Lena dit :

- Réveille-toi !

- Mmmm… Pfff….

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !! C'EST URGENT !!

Le cancer cria, énervé :

- Quoi ? Y'a pas moyen de dormir dans cette baraque !

- Réveille-toi, il faut aller à l'hôpital ! S'exclama Lena.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Les contractions sont très rapprochées, à présent. On ne peut plus attendre.

- Par Athéna, ça y est ? S'écria Enzo. Tu vas accoucher ?

Lena hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres dans un petit sourire crispé.

- Mais c'est formidable !

- Ca commence à faire sérieusement mal… Heureusement que j'ai préparé mes affaires un peu à l'avance.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais voir Sion pour avoir une voiture. En attendant, essaye de bien faire tes exercices de respiration, ma chérie, conseilla le cancer en embrassant sa joue. Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

- Oui. Dépêche-toi !

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, à l'hôpital, un petit enfant naissait en poussant un cri vigoureux. Lena, épuisée, relâcha la main de son mari, tandis qu'une sage-femme posait le petit être gigotant et encore violacé sur sa poitrine. Enzo se pencha tendrement sur le bébé, puis embrassa sa femme.

- Oh, ma douce, comme tu as été courageuse !

- Je n'aurais jamais tenu, si tu ne m'avais pas prêté ta force, chuchota Lena. Elle reporta son attention sur le bébé. Regarde, la pauvre petite, elle a froid…

Mais la sage-femme, prévenante, enveloppait déjà le bébé dans un grand drap vert, pinçait le cordon et tendait une paire de ciseaux au père. Un peu pâle, le cancer bredouilla :

- Je vais lui faire mal…

- Mais non, la mère ne sent rien quand on coupe le cordon, n'ayez pas peur ! Rigola la jeune femme. Allez-y, faites-le ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que j'appelle vos amis pour qu'ils le fassent à votre place, non ? Un grand garçon comme vous !

Le cancer s'exécuta, et fut soulagé de voir que Lena, effectivement, n'avait même pas tressailli. La sage-femme nettoya brièvement le bébé puis le redonna à sa mère. Lena, les yeux brillants, sourit et caressa la joue de son mari d'une main douce.

Les minutes passèrent trop vite, puis les yeux de Lena se fermèrent doucement, et le cancer suivit la sage-femme pour assister aux premiers soins du nouveau-né. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers la nursery, le bébé dans les bras. Il fit un détour par la salle d'attente, et exhiba fièrement son trésor devant quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés. Ses amis se levèrent d'un bond, dans un bel ensemble :

- Alors ? Demanda Marine.

- C'est une fille ! En pleine forme !

- Félicitations, crabie ! S'écrièrent Kanon et Milo.

- Et Lena, elle va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Interrogea Marine.

- Mais oui, à merveille. Elle est en train de se reposer un petit peu, la pauvre, elle est plutôt fatiguée.

Le bébé, effrayé par tout ce bruit, se mit à pleurer. Enzo le berça du mieux qu'il put, en vain. Marine intervint et le prit contre sa poitrine. Les pleurs cessèrent comme par magie. Aiolia s'approcha du chevalier de l'aigle, caressa son front de ses lèvres, et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Les chevaliers sentirent une étrange chaleur les gagner et baissèrent pudiquement les yeux.

* * *

Le mois de Septembre vit arriver le mariage tant attendu d'Aiolia et de Marine. La cérémonie fut simple et épurée, mais la réception somptueuse. Il y avait là tous les chevaliers d'or, bien sûr, mais aussi les chevaliers de bronze, et les chevaliers d'argent.

Aioros portait un complet blanc cassé et Marine une longue robe fourreau brodée de perles à l'encolure, sur laquelle ses cheveux roux ressortaient comme une flamme. Lorsque la mariée lança son bouquet, ce fut un Dokho surpris qui le reçut dans les bras. Sion, à la dérobée, posa un court instant sa main sur les reins de son ami de toujours. Dokho rougit et regarda vivement autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été surpris.

Mais tous les regards étaient fixés sur Athéna qui, à présent, bénissait le jeune couple, émue aux larmes.

Enzo et Lena, en jeunes parents responsables, se relayaient entre deux danses pour s'occuper de leur fille. Kanon et Milo ne se privèrent pas pour railler leur ami qui se pinçait le nez avec une moue dégoûtée devant les couches souillées de la petite.

Aioros observait son petit frère, pensif. Il était heureux pour lui, bien sûr, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, égoïstement, que, l'ayant à peine retrouvé, il le perdait déjà au profit d'une épouse. Shura, qui buvait un kir, s'approcha et lui posa sa main sur le bras :

- Ils sont beaux, hein ?

- Mmmh… Marmonna le sagittaire.

- Tu fais quoi, Mardi ? Demanda le capricorne.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ca me fait bizarre d'aller à Rodorio sans Saga.

- Heu… Je croyais que tu y allais avec Sion, maintenant ?

- Oui, mais quand on était deux à prendre le relais, ça le soulageait beaucoup plus. Il pouvait entièrement se consacrer à la reconstruction du sanctuaire, expliqua le capricorne.

- C'est pas faux, ça, répondit Aioros en songeant à Shaka et Mû qui avaient logé au palais pendant plus de trois mois. Alors comme ça tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ?

- Ca me ferait très plaisir, sourit Shura.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Soupira Aioros. Ca me fera du bien, de faire quelque chose d'utile.

- A la bonne heure ! S'écria le capricorne en passant son bras sous le sien. Viens, il y a plein de bonnes choses à grignoter dans ce coin, là-bas !

* * *

Non, non, pas de tomates ! Pas de tom… Beurk ! Bande de sauvages ! En plein dans les zyeux… J'sais pas si je vous publierai l'épilogue du coup !! Hihihi !

Tarentella, toujours aussi sadique, TT…


	6. 6 Epilogue

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la fin de cette fic (1453 lectures pour cette fic à ce jour ! Youpiii !!), merci à tous de m'avoir fidèlement suivie ! Un énooorme merci aussi pour vos encouragements qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Lion no kalista et Camilo : Merci pour votre soutien, j'espère que la fin vous plaira !

A ma bêta : Pensées amicales et de gros gros bisous comme d'hab ! Mode comédienne On : Avec emphase : « Sans toi je ne serais rien ! » Mode comédienne OFF : Oui je sais je crains, et non non, je n'ai rien fumé… Mais je t'aime quand même ! Lol !

Sinon bon courage à ceux qui attendent des résultats d'examens… Et à tout le monde je souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été, avec soleil et chaleur, et peut-être de sympathiques rencontres qui sait ??

Big bisous, Tarentella XD

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Quatre ans plus tard…

Johann descendit de bonne heure vers le bas du domaine sacré pour aller saluer le vieux Costa. Il ne connaissait que très peu le sanctuaire, car son maître, à l'époque, avait toujours privilégié les entraînements au temple du poisson.

Il était arrivé la veille, et avait été présenté officiellement à ses collègues chevaliers d'or. Ceux-ci l'avaient détaillé avec curiosité, et il avait obscurément été surpris de les découvrir chaleureux et accueillants.

Le fait qu'Aphrodite et Saga, pendant toutes ces années, aient soigneusement évité de mentionner leur ancienne vie, l'avait empli d'une appréhension croissante. Il se demandait comment serait sa vie de chevalier, entouré d'hommes trois fois plus âgés que lui.

Mais il avait retrouvé Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga, auprès duquel il se sentait à l'aise. Et puis il y avait le nouveau chevalier de bronze du burin, Kiki, qui était un jeune adolescent au caractère facile et extraverti.

Arrivé à l'amphithéâtre, Johann remarqua une petite fille assise sur les gradins, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Intrigué, il s'approcha :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je suis grimpée à l'arbre, là-bas, mais j'ai eu peur et je suis tombée. Ca fait maaal !! Cria la petite en tâtant une grosse bosse qu'elle avait à l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce n'est presque rien, dit Johann en examinant la bosse. Mais je vais quand même t'emmener à l'infirmerie, pour en être sûr.

Puis il prit la gamine sur ses genoux, tira un petit mouchoir de sa poche et la moucha gentiment.

- Tu es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils dorment. Ils savent pas que je suis là. J'ai pas le droit de venir ici toute seule, normalement. Papa va me punir ! Quand il se fâche il me fait peur, il a tous ses cheveux qui se hérissent !

Johann fit immédiatement le lien avec le bouillant chevalier du cancer à qui il avait été présenté la veille. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, car c'était le seul, avec le lion, qui avait un enfant habitant les douze maisons. Et la petite avait des cheveux d'un bleu électrique qui ne pouvaient tromper sur ses origines.

- Calme-toi. On va leur dire que si c'est grave, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents et Johann la fit grimper sur ses épaules :

- Viens, on y va !

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la fillette en s'accrochant à ses longues boucles dorées. Tu veux être mon copain ?

- Je m'appelle Johann. Et oui, je veux bien être ton ami.

En montant vers le palais et l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent Shura et Aioros qui se rendaient à Rodorio. Les deux anciens, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres, les arrêtèrent :

- Salut, les jeunes !

- Bonjour ! Répondit le poisson en souriant. Vous allez vous entraîner ?

- Non, on va à Rodorio, rétorquèrent le capricorne et le sagittaire.

Ils échangèrent un petit clin d'œil et proposèrent :

- Ca vous dirait de venir manger des crêpes au neuvième temple, pour le goûter, cet après-midi ?

- Wouaaahhh ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants.

- Papa il adore les crêpes ! Commenta la gamine d'une voix savante. Tonton Milo il en fait de très bonnes !

- Aphrodite aussi aimait les crêpes, quand il était petit… Murmura le sagittaire. Que devient-il, Johann ?

- Oh, il est heureux avec Saga. Ils ont acheté un petit appartement, il y a deux ans. On y a été quelques fois en vacances. Maintenant, ils y ont emménagé définitivement. Aphrodite a trouvé un emploi dans une agence immobilière et Saga a commencé des études de comptabilité et travaille les week-ends comme serveur dans un petit restaurant. De toutes façons, avec Kanon, ils se téléphonent régulièrement. Il peut certainement vous fournir leurs coordonnées, si ça vous intéresse…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, en Suède, Saga rentrait de l'université, sa serviette sous le bras. Il posa son manteau sur une chaise en soupirant. Il aurait encore une sacrée quantité de travail à fournir ce soir… Guidé par le bruit de la douche, il partit à la recherche d'Aphrodite.

Le suédois laissait l'eau dégouliner sur son corps, les yeux fermés, et Saga l'observa un long moment, fasciné. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble maintenant, et il n'éprouvait toujours aucune lassitude. Malgré ses cheveux courts et sa cicatrice, la beauté envoûtante du suédois ne semblait que croître, et le gémeau se sentait chaque jour un peu plus amoureux…

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en silence et ouvrit rapidement la cabine de douche pour l'investir à son tour. Aphrodite, surpris par le courant d'air, sursauta brutalement, mais déjà Saga fouillait sa bouche d'une langue impérieuse. Le poisson répondit farouchement et au bout de plusieurs minutes, le gémeau relâcha sa pression. Aphrodite soupira de plaisir et passa ses bras fins autour du cou de son amant :

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, mon chéri.

Saga, avec un grand rire, le retourna face au mur et attira ses hanches étroites, le faisant se cambrer souplement. Aphrodite poussa un petit geignement lorsque son amant s'enfonça doucement en lui…

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Saga le porta jusqu'au lit, Aphrodite protesta légèrement :

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux. Et tes cours, quand est-ce que tu vas les étudier ?

- Pff ! Ras le bol des paperasses ! J'ai envie de toi, ce soir ! Grogna le gémeau en lui mordillant les lèvres.

Avec un sourire, Aphrodite l'attira entre ses jambes…

* * *

Aphrodite se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec une crampe d'estomac. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient couchés sans manger ! D'ailleurs, Saga ne reposait plus à ses côtés. Sans doutes était-il en train de fourrager dans le frigo…

Le poisson se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Le grec était bien là, assis à la grande table. Aphrodite l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'écria, consterné :

- Mais… Je rêve ! Tu travailles ? En pleine nuit ?

- Ne te fâche pas, Aphro. J'ai presque fini. Tiens, j'ai préparé des sandwichs et une salade de carottes, si tu as faim.

Le poisson s'assit sans un mot et mangea en silence. Il venait de finir son assiette lorsque Saga referma ses livres avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Le suédois se leva et passa derrière son amant pour le laisser reposer sa tête bleue contre son torse pâle. Saga resta un moment immobile, à profiter de ce geste tendre, puis dit doucement :

- Dans quelques semaines, ce sera Noël.

- Oui, je sais… Murmura le poisson.

- Le sanctuaire me manque. Kanon me manque.

- Tu n'es pas heureux, avec moi ? Demanda le poisson d'une voix douloureuse. Tu veux retourner là-bas ?

- Mais si, bien sûr que je suis heureux avec toi… Mais Kanon m'a dit que nous serions les bienvenus si nous voulions aller passer Noël au sanctuaire, alors je me suis dit…

- Que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller y faire un petit saut ? Interrogea Aphrodite.

- Tu crois que ce serait trop dur, pour toi ? Demanda Saga. Je peux y aller seul, je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais… Enfin, tu comprends, non ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends, gros bêta, chuchota Aphrodite dans un petit rire. Et je vais même te proposer quelque chose : Je suis régulièrement en rapport avec des agences immobilières du monde entier, tu le sais. Alors, il se trouve que hier, j'ai eu connaissance d'un tuyau pour acquérir de jolis petits appartements tout près d'Athènes, pas trop chers. Que dirais-tu d'acheter un studio, pour que nous ayons un pied-à-terre à côté du sanctuaire ?

- Ce que j'en dis ? Mais c'est formidable ! S'écria Saga, les yeux étincelants de joie. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- J'enverrai un fax dès ce matin pour prendre une option d'achat. Ils me feront un prix d'ami, sans nul doute, en tant que collègue.

- Il faudra trouver un cadeau pour Kanon, réfléchit Saga.

- Et aussi pour Johann et Costa, sourit Aphrodite en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Et peut-être une peluche pour la petite d'Enzo, tu ne crois pas ? Termina le gémeau. Je sais que c'est un mufle ce type, mais bon… On pourrait faire un petit effort, non ?

- Ce serait bien… Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva Aphrodite. Il faudra aussi prévoir quelque chose pour le petit garçon d'Aiolia…

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, la veille de Noël, Enzo se présenta devant Camus, au onzième temple. Le verseau le salua de son air habituellement méprisant, que l'italien n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais le moment d'un affrontement était plus que mal choisi, aussi opta-t-il pour une attitude neutre. Il s'inclina devant le français, très raide, et bougonna :

- Bonjour Camus. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Un service ? A toi ? Tu veux rire !

- Je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre, rétorqua le cancer en serrant les poings. Mais comme c'est vraiment très important pour moi, je suis même prêt à te payer, s'il le faut.

Camus, pour une fois, exprima pleinement sa surprise en écarquillant les yeux :

- J'ai mal entendu, sans doute.

- Ah, ah, c'est fou ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ! Non, tu as bien entendu. Ton prix sera le mien, quel qu'il soit, alors énonce-le que je puisse fuir au plus vite ta si chaleureuse compagnie.

- Ce serait pour quoi exactement ? Camus était perplexe : Le crabe avait l'air sérieux, qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

- J'ai besoin d'un manteau neigeux suffisamment important pour durer quelques heures, devant la maison de Costa, la nuit prochaine.

- La nuit de Noël ? Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention d'offrir de la neige à ta fille ? Demanda le verseau, incrédule.

- …

- Eh bien tu rêves ! Si tu veux de la neige, tu as de quoi partir en vacances quand tu veux, ne te gênes pas surtout ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu manqueras !

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Eclata le cancer. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te devoir quoi que ce soit ? Fais-le pour Aphrodite et pour Shura, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi !

Camus se figea à ces mots et toute agressivité déserta ses traits.

Ainsi c'était cela, songea-t-il. Une tentative de réconciliation… C'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui permettre de s'amender, à cet idiot…Faisons donc de cet entretien un souvenir historique, qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt…

Il tapota pensivement sa lèvre inférieure et proposa, d'un air très sérieux :

- D'accord. 1000 euros.

- Hein ? Sursauta le cancer. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

- Je croyais que mon prix serait le tien ? Tu me demandes de passer ma nuit de Noël à brûler mon cosmos au lieu de faire la fête comme il se doit, je te signale, justifia Camus en riant intérieurement.

- Brûler ton cosmos toute la nuit, tu te moques de moi ! Il te suffit de lever le petit doigt pendant quelques secondes ! Et puis 1000 euros t'es pas clair, toi ! Avec quoi je vais emmener ma famille en Italie cet été ?

- Bon, je descends à 700 euros. Tu vois je fais un effort.

- Va au diable ! 200.

- 600. Tu l'évalues à combien ton amitié avec tes deux copains, hein ?

- 400, gronda l'italien, mal à l'aise.

- 500, et c'est mon dernier mot, trancha Camus d'une voix froide. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- T'es qu'un sale escroc Camus, râla le cancer en jetant une liasse de billets sur la table. Pour ce prix-là, j'espère bien que la neige tiendra plusieurs jours, que les gosses puissent en profiter le lendemain.

- Tu seras comblé, je te le promets. J'ai toujours respecté mes contrats à la lettre, sourit le verseau.

- T'as intérêt, marmonna le cancer en partant, positivement fou de rage : Il avait souri ! Le glaçon avait souri ! Pourquoi ? Il se foutait de sa gueule, c'était sûr. Tu parles, il s'était bien fait pigeonner, ça oui ! Il se fit la promesse solennelle de rectifier le portrait de Camus au prochain entraînement.

Camus regarda l'italien descendre les marches en direction du passage secret qui lui raccourcirait le chemin jusqu'au sixième temple et se frotta les mains d'un air ravi, puis chercha un numéro sur son portable. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix claire s'élevait :

- Camus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Milo, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de sortir de chez moi…

* * *

Le jour de Noël était enfin arrivé, et Shura finissait maladroitement d'emballer trois cadeaux dans du papier doré. Ses doigts étaient tout tremblants et il avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Car oui, c'était décidé, ce soir, il se réconcilierait avec ses deux plus anciens amis, et deux de ses cadeaux leur étaient destinés. Cette situation ridicule n'avait déjà que trop duré. Cependant, la perspective de convaincre Aphrodite et Enzo d'enterrer la hache de guerre le rendait nerveux, aussi avait-il proposé à Aioros de partager sa journée avec lui.

Celui-ci, justement, arrivait comme tous les matins, pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui, et sourit en le voyant ainsi affairé.

- Tu as prévu beaucoup de cadeaux ? Demanda le sagittaire. Moi je n'en ai que quatre, je dois l'avouer.

- J'en ai à peine trois, alors ne t'en fais pas, répliqua l'espagnol. J'ai pris du retard, tu veux bien faire couler le café ?

- Bien sûr ! Rigola Aioros en se penchant aussitôt sur la cafetière. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, pas toi ?

- On sera de nouveau tous ensemble, ce sera fantastique ! Acquiesça Shura en apposant un ruban sur chacun de ses paquets avec un sourire satisfait.

Aioros sortit le fromage, les tomates et les olives du frigo et coupa quelques tranches de pain. Shura vola une olive dans la coupelle, la suça consciencieusement et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour ton frère, ta belle-sœur et ton neveu ?

- Pour Aiolia un nouveau pull, pour Marine un soin en institut de beauté, et pour le gamin un vélo avec des petites roues.

- Et tu as pensé à moi ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà oublié ?

- Non, jamais, reconnut le capricorne avec un sourire timide. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

- Ne t'avise même pas d'en douter, plaisanta le sagittaire en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Après tout, tu es mon petit frère d'adoption.

- Pareil pour moi, répliqua Shura en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule. Si je ne t'avais pas, ma vie serait bien monotone. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, j'ai mis très longtemps à le choisir.

* * *

Il était vingt heures, heure locale, lorsque l'avion atterrit. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Saga et Aphrodite découvrirent dans le hall arrivée Kanon et Johann qui les attendaient. A leur vue, Aphrodite sentit son cœur se gonfler de gratitude, et lâcha subitement ses bagages pour se mettre à courir et se jeter sur eux. En riant, ils s'étreignirent, et Johann pouffa joyeusement comme Saga arrivait en râlant, occupé à pousser la valise du poisson avec le pied, ses bras étant surchargés de bagages.

Le trajet jusqu'au sanctuaire fut un moment privilégié, ponctué de rires et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils sortirent de la voiture parfaitement détendus. Aphrodite, les yeux brillants, étendit machinalement sa perception à l'ensemble des lieux et énonça avec le plus grand calme :

- Ils nous attendent tous au palais, pour les festivités.

- Allons-y, ne les faisons pas attendre, conclut Saga.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'au palais fut rapidement parcouru, grâce aux nombreux passages secrets et une fois les portes poussées, un brouhaha indescriptible leur sauta à la figure. Tous les habitants du sanctuaires réunis ici pour le soir de Noël, cela faisait quand même une sacrée foule. Johann prit les devants et les guida jusqu'à la table réservée aux chevaliers d'or et Saga et Aphrodite se retrouvèrent pris dans de chaleureuses accolades. Tous, ils étaient tous là, à leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le poisson accrocha soudain un regard bleu et se retrouva à sourire bêtement.

Enzo restait planté là, incapable de faire un geste. Aphrodite était revenu. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il lui semblait avoir encore embelli. Le bonheur lui va bien, pensa-t-il, un peu jaloux que ce soit Saga qui le lui procure, alors que lui était son ami d'enfance.

Shura étudiait soigneusement la réaction de ses deux amis. Tous deux semblaient être heureux de se revoir, aussi se permit-il de pousser gentiment le cancer vers le suédois.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en rigolant, tandis que l'espagnol hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Il fut sans tarder inclus dans leurs embrassades et oublia instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas eux trois.

Le repas passa fut comme un rêve, au milieu de la fraternité des chevaliers d'or. Lorsque le Père Noël eut traditionnellement distribué ses cadeaux aux enfants de l'enceinte sacrée, Enzo n'y tint plus et entraîna Shura et Aphrodite à l'extérieur.

- Venez ! Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose !

- Un instant, l'interrompit Shura. J'ai une surprise pour vous, tenez !

- Des cadeaux ? S'étonna le cancer.

- C'est pour nous ? Fit le poisson en écho. Je n'ai rien pour vous, moi. Enfin si, mais seulement pour ta petite fille, Enzo. Je me sens tout bête, maintenant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, le coupa le capricorne. Vous êtes mes amis d'enfance, on a été élevés ensemble. Notre amitié est plus importante que de simples cadeaux de Noël.

Ils acquiescèrent et déchirèrent le papier avec enthousiasme. Enzo reçut une bouteille vin de grande valeur, et Aphrodite une superbe veste de cuir. Ils remercièrent Shura avec beaucoup d'émotion, après quoi Enzo les emmena en courant vers le bas du sanctuaire :

- A mon tour maintenant. Voilà mon cadeau à moi ! Fit-il en embrassant la petite clairière recouverte d'un épais duvet blanc.

- De la neige ? Ici ? S'exclama Shura. Mais on en a plus eu depuis…

- La dernière fois, c'était... Oh, par Athéna ! Souffla Aphrodite en portant les mains à sa bouche.

- Un petit coup de pouce de Camus, et une façon pour moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement passé, expliqua Enzo en souriant. Joyeux Noël, Aphrodite ! Joyeux Noël, Shura !

- Merci, Enzo, murmura le suédois, ébloui. C'est merveilleux.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, rigola Shura, soulagé. Il t'en aura fallu du temps, espèce de crabe stupide !

L'italien eut un sourire pervers et forma une boule de neige qu'il envoya joyeusement sur le capricorne. Aphrodite lui sauta aussitôt sur le dos et lui écrasa de la neige au fond de la gorge :

- Tu l'as bien méritée, celle-là ! Vengeance !

La bataille fit bientôt rage et les années s'abolirent miraculeusement. Au sommet de la colline, Saga et Aioros s'assirent pour contempler tranquillement la scène. Le gémeau, rêveur, résuma la situation d'une seule phrase, chargée de nostalgie :

- Toutes ces années perdues…

- Ne dis pas cela, dit le sagittaire. Maintenant que chacun d'entre nous s'est enfin construit, tout peut réellement commencer, au contraire.

- Au rythme où évoluent les choses, je ne serais pas surpris que l'appartement que nous avons acheté la semaine dernière à Athènes ne finisse par nous héberger définitivement, reconnut le gémeau.

- Tout le monde sera content de vous voir revenir, fit la voix de Sion dans leur dos.

Ils sursautèrent et reconnurent derrière eux tous les chevaliers d'or côte à côte. Il y avait aussi Lena et Marine qui tenaient leurs enfants par la main, ainsi que Johann. Celui-ci s'écria :

- De la neige ! Ca alors ! Venez, les petits, on va faire des glissades !

- Il vaut peut-être mieux attendre demain, pour laisser à ces trois-là le temps de se retrouver, argumenta Lena d'une voix attendrie en désignant son mari.

- La neige tiendra jusqu'à Nouvel An, dit tranquillement Camus. C'est mon cadeau à tous les enfants du sanctuaire.

- Merci pour eux, Camus, dit doucement Sion. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël.

Aioros se leva et tendit la main à Saga :

- Viens, Saga, allons les rejoindre !

- Bonne idée, acquiesça le gémeau en souriant.

Dans la petite clairière résonnèrent bientôt de joyeuses embrassades. Aioros tenta une glissade et, dans un nuage blanc, s'écroula aux pieds de Shura dans un grand éclat de rire. Les yeux malicieux, le capricorne l'aida bien vite à se relever et épousseta la neige qui parsemait les mèches brunes. Saga, lui, serra précieusement Aphrodite contre lui et l'embrassa. Le suédois, euphorique, soupira de bien-être, puis se tourna vers Enzo et l'attira généreusement dans leur étreinte.

Le destin est vraiment une chose étrange, rêvassait Saga en contemplant Aphrodite et Enzo nichés l'un contre l'autre. Mais c'est la conclusion logique de toutes ces années de souffrance. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Shura et Aioros, épaule contre épaule, se rapprochèrent et leurs cinq cosmos fusionnèrent, illuminant la clairière d'une lueur éblouissante.

Au sommet de la colline, Sion adressa une prière de remerciement à Athéna, car désormais, après tant d'années et de combats, l'amour et l'amitié étaient libres de s'épanouir sur le domaine sacré.

**FIN**


End file.
